


Resta dove sei

by SandraWillock107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraWillock107/pseuds/SandraWillock107
Summary: Harry era abbattuto all'idea di essere posseduto da Voldemort. E aveva paura: non per se stesso, ma per quelli che gli stavano accanto. Harry decide di scappare da Grimmauld Place senza dire niente a nessuno, ma proprio mentre vagava senza una meta precisa trovò qualcuno che gli ostacolò la strada. E quel qualcuno non era altri che Severus Piton."Se sono posseduto da Voldemort, in questo momento gli sto dando una visione perfetta del Quartier Generale dell'Ordine della Fenice! Saprà chi fa parte dell'Ordine e dove si trova Sirius... e da quando sono qui ho sentito un mucchio di cose che non avrei dovuto sapere, tutto quello che Sirius mi ha detto la prima notte, quando sono arrivato...C'era una sola cosa da fare: doveva andar via subito da Grimmauld Place..."





	1. Capitolo 1

Se sono posseduto da Voldemort, in questo momento gli sto dando una visione perfetta del Quartier Generale dell’Ordine della Fenice! Saprà chi fa parte dell’Ordine e dove si trova Sirius… e da quando sono qui ho sentito un mucchio di cose che non avrei dovuto sapere, tutto quello che Sirius mi ha detto la prima notte, quando sono arrivato…  
C’era una sola cosa da fare: doveva andar via subito da Grimmauld Place. Avrebbe passato il Natale a Hogwarts senza gli altri, che così sarebbero stati al sicuro almeno per le vacanze…ma no, non funzionava, c’erano ancora tante persone a Hogwarts da mutilare e ferire. E se la prossima volta fosse toccato a Seamus, Dean o Neville? Non c’erano alternative: doveva ritornare a Privet Drive, separarsi completamente dagli altri maghi.   
Be’, se era così non aveva senso aspettare. Cercando con tutte le forze di non pensare a come avrebbero reagito i Dursley trovandolo sulla soglia di casa sei mesi prima del previsto, andò verso il suo baule, chiuse il coperchio, poi si guardò meccanicamente intorno in cerca di Edvige prima di ricordare che era ancora a Hogwarts… be’, una cosa in meno da portare… Afferrò una maniglia del baule ed era già a metà strada verso la porta quando una voce sprezzante disse: «Ce la battiamo, eh?»  
Si voltò. Phineas Nigellus era apparso sulla tela del suo ritratto e stava appoggiato alla cornice. Guardava Harry con un’espressione divertita.   
«No, non me la sto battendo» tagliò corto Harry, trascinando il baule di qualche altro passo.   
«Pensavo» disse Phineas Nigellus, accarezzandosi la barba a punta «che per appartenere alla Casa di Grifondoro si dovesse essere coraggiosi… A me pare che saresti stato meglio nella mia. Noi di Serpeverde siamo coraggiosi, certo, ma non stupidi. Per esempio, se possiamo, scegliamo sempre di salvarci la pelle»  
«Non è la mia pelle che sto salvando» rispose gelido Harry.   
«Ah, ho capito» replicò Phineas Nigellus. «questa non è la fuga di un codardo…è un gesto nobile»  
Harry lo ignorò. La sua mano era già sulla maniglia quando Phineas Nigellus aggiunse pigramente: «Ho un messaggio per te da Albus Silente»  
Harry si voltò.   
«E che cosa dice?»  
«Resta dove sei»  
«Non mi sono mosso!» esclamò Harry, con la mano ancora sulla maniglia. «Qual è il messaggio?»  
«Te l’ho appena detto, stupido» rispose dolcemente Phineas Nigellus,. «Silente dice: resta dove sei»  
«Perché? Perché vuole che resti? Che altro ha detto?»  
«Nient’altro»  
La collera di Harry eruppe come una serpe che si erge dall’erba alta. Era esausto, confuso più che mai; nelle ultime dodici ore aveva provato terrore, sollievo, poi di nuovo terrore, e Silente ancora non gli parlava!  
«È tutto qui, allora?» urlò. «Resta dove sei? Anche quando sono stato attaccato da quei Dissennatori, è tutto quello che sono riusciti a dirmi! Stai buono che gli adulti sistemano tutti, Harry! Non ci prendiamo il disturbo di dirti niente, perché il tuo cervellino potrebbe non sopportarlo!»  
«Sai» urlò ancora più forte Phineas Nigellus, «questo è precisamente il motivo per cui insegnare mi faceva schifo! Voi giovani avete questa convinzione infernale di avere sempre ragione su tutt…!»  
«Bene! Dica a Silente che non ho nessuna intenzione a restarmene qui ad ascoltare le sue ciance ancora un minuto di più, gli dica che non voglio restarmene qui con le mani in mano ad aspettare che Voldemort compaia sulla porta da un momento all’altro!» Detto questo Harry abbassò la maniglia, spalancò la porta e uscì sul pianerottolo, ignorando completamente gli ammonimenti di Phineas Nigellus. «Maledetto tu e il tuo orgoglio Grifondoro, Potter!» lo sentì dire quando Harry si sbatté la porta alle spalle. Per un momento rimase in silenzio, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé e elaborare velocemente un piano di fuga. Gli altri erano tutti in cucina. Li sentiva parlottare a bassa voce per non recar disturbo al presunto addormentato Harry. Scese le scale in punta di piedi, evitando di poggiarsi sulle assi che scricchiolavano. Per fortuna trovò la porta della cucina chiusa e, si disse, che se faceva abbastanza piano poteva uscire senza essere scoperto. Strascinò con sé il baule che in quel momento lo teneva sollevato del tutto da terra. Era pesantissimo e le braccia gli iniziavano a dolere. Dubitava che potesse reggerlo ancora per molto. Gli venne un tuffo al cuore quando si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto superare il ritratto della madre di Sirius. Si fece coraggio e avanzò, piano. Persino respirare gli sembrava fin troppo rumoroso. Attraversò il corridoio e finalmente raggiunse la porta d’ingresso. La aprì facendo attenzione a non farla cigolare e un’aria fredda e umida gli penetrò nei vestiti. Rabbrividì, pentendosi di non aver indossato qualcosa di più appropriato per proteggersi da quel freddo glaciale. Camminò lungo Grimmauld Place, ammirando spaesato i fiocchi di neve che andavano a morire silenziosamente sul cemento fangoso. Regnava una quiete innaturale e a quanto pareva non c’era nessuno a quell’ora della sera. Ben presto ebbe gli orli dei pantaloni completamente zuppi e sentiva i brividi di freddo percorrergli giù per la schiena. Harry strascinava il suo baule sul selciato scivoloso, arrancando con difficoltà. Probabilmente se non faceva in fretta avrebbero scoperto la sua fuga prima di riuscire ad andarsene da Grimmauld Place. Svoltò in un vicolo vicino. Era orrido e buio, c’era solo un lampione solitario ad illuminare la strada. Anche lì non trovò anima viva. Era il posto perfetto per sfoderare la bacchetta. Si mise al bordo del marciapiede la sollevò con cautela.   
BANG!  
All’improvviso davanti a Harry comparve un lugubre bus viola a tre piani. Il Nottetempo. Il motore ronzava pigramente, emettendo qualche sbuffo di intanto intanto, come se il motore del veicolo chiedesse pietà e riposo per una buona volta. D’un tratto le porte di spalancarono e ne fuoriuscì Stan Picchetto, che balzò giù dall’autobus con la sua solita uniforme viola. «Benvenuti sul Nottetempo, mezzo di trasporto di emergenza per maghi e streghe in diff…»  
Stan Picchetto si interruppe alla vista di Harry. «Guarda, guarda chi abbiamo qui! Harry! Harry Potter!» fece entusiasta.   
«Ciao, Stan, come stai?» chiese Harry, benché di malavoglia. Non aveva nessuna voglia di fare conversazione in quel momento.   
«Alla grande. Piuttosto dovrei chiederlo io a te. Sei fin troppo preso di mira dalla Gazzetta del Profeta, eh?» disse, con gli occhi socchiusi.   
Harry non capiva se gli si stesse rivolgendo in modo amichevole oppure no. Lo scrutò per un attimo e quando vide comparire sulle labbra di Stan un sorrisetto malizioso, sbuffò, un po’ presa alla sprovvista. «Non dirmi che tu non credi a quello che dice il Profeta su di me e Silente?»  
«Io e Ern ci siamo detti che è una pazzia quel che dicono di te. Che Caramell è uno strampalato a non accettare il ritorno di Tu-Sai-Chi. Certo, nessuno lo vorrebbe…ma bisogna guardare in faccia la realtà, no? Be’, ma devo ammettere che il Ministero sta facendo un ottimo lavoro per far credere alla gente che tu sei fuori con la testa, sì…» disse Stan.   
Harry era irritato. Ne aveva abbastanza di sentir parlare di Caramell e del Ministero. «Senti, possiamo muoverci? Avrei una certa fretta» propose Harry.   
Il sorriso morì dalle labbra di Stan. Lo guardava con apprensione e per un momento Harry notò che lanciò qualche occhiata intorno alla via, giusto per star certi che non ci fosse nessuno di pericoloso che potesse attaccarli da un momento all’altro. «Oh! Sì, scusa… Prendo il tuo baule. Intanto sali a bordo, dai, fa’ presto» gli intimò Stan.  
Harry obbedì e sul pullman c’erano parecchi letti d’ottone provvisti di coperte di una spessa lana viola. Era abbastanza riscaldato e non c’era così tanta umidità come all’esterno. Harry si voltò a guardare Stan mentre issava il suo baule sul portabagagli, facendosi sfuggire diversi gemiti e smorfie per la fatica.   
«Buonasera, Ernie» fece Harry al mago alla guida, seduto su una grossa poltrona. Passò oltre e Stan gli indicò un letto vuoto vicino a una finestra chiusa con le tende. C’erano pochi passeggieri sul Nottetempo a quell’ora. Harry notò un’anziana strega che dormicchiava sotto le coperte in fondo all’autobus, mormorando parole incomprensibili nel sonno.  
«Allora, dov’è che sei diretto?» chiese Ernie, guardando Harry attraverso quei suoi occhialoni dalle lenti spesse.   
«Little Whinging, Surrey» rispose in fretta Harry.   
«Hai sentito, Ern? Un sobborgo Babbano! Ma cosa ci va a fare, eh, Harry Potter in un posto simile?» sentì dire Stan alle sue spalle.   
Harry tirò fuori qualche falce dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si affrettò a pagare il biglietto a Stan.   
Stan prese posto accanto nella poltrona accanto a quella di Ernie, sospirando un po’ esausto.   
«Diamoci una mossa, Ern!» disse. Dopodiché si udì un altro terribile BANG e un attimo dopo Harry si ritrovò lungo disteso sul letto, sobbalzato all’indietro. Harry si aggrappò all’asta del letto prima che potesse scivolarci giù. Il veicolo sobbalzò pericolosamente per un attimo e procedeva a tutta velocità. Schizzò verso la strada principale e zigzagò tra le altre auto così in fretta che a Harry venne il voltastomaco. Era difficile credere che sarebbero riusciti a uscirne illesi. Harry chiuse gli occhi, tentando di non far vedere la sua paura. Si mise a sedere sul letto, sperando che la nausea e il viaggio finissero presto. Fecero poche fermate e ogni volta il Nottetempo inchiodava così bruscamente che i letti, compreso Harry, scivolavano in avanti andando a sbattere l’uno contro l’altro, producendo un rumore assordante. Poi dopo un tempo interminabile iniziò a riconoscere le strade e si disse che ormai erano quasi arrivati. Infatti poco dopo l’autobus si fermò e Harry questa volta non riuscì a non cadere giù dal letto e sbattere dolorosamente le natiche contro il pavimento. Si tirò su con difficoltà, confuso e con un forte mal di testa. Stan lo aiutò con il suo baule e lo fece scendere dal pullman. Gli rivolse un saluto dubbioso prima di risalire. «Stammi bene, Harry!» urlò un attimo prima che il Nottetempo di dissolvesse nel nulla.


	2. Capitolo 2

Harry afferrò il suo baule e lo strascinò avanti. Chissà che faccia avrebbero fatto i Dursley quando lo avrebbero visto sulla soglia di casa sei mesi in anticipo. Ormai era tardi e la maggior parte delle case erano tutte buie. Harry si guardò intorno, per un attimo disorientato. Era davvero strano vedere Little Whinging sotto una coltre di neve. Il cielo era ricoperto di nuvole grigiastre, un po’ minacciose. Aveva smesso di nevicare per ora e c’era un silenzio sorprendente. L’unica cosa che udiva in quel momento erano i suoi passi che affondavano nella neve immacolata e lo strisciare del baule sulla neve. Quando fu alle vicinanze di Privet Drive lo assalì un forte senso di panico. Forse non era stata una buona idea dopotutto venire proprio lì. Di sicuro zio Vernon non sarebbe stato molto clemente con lui e zia Petunia non lo avrebbe perdonato per averle rovinato le vacanze di natale che avrebbe tanto desiderato passare con la sua famiglia prima che lui venisse a rovinare tutto. Fu terribilmente tentato a voltarsi e ritornare da dove fosse venuto. Avrebbe fatto meglio alloggiare al Paiolo Magico o anche in un motel Babbano, dovunque era meglio di lì.   
«Bene, bene, Potter che se la squaglia»  
Harry prese un colpo tremendo. Si voltò di scatto e cinque metri più in là, nascosto nell’ombra della notte, c’era Severus Piton. Sgranò gli occhi, completamente basito. Non si sarebbe mai nemmeno immaginato di poter incontrare Piton lì, a Privet Drive. Era troppo strano per i suoi gusti. Probabilmente perché era fin troppo abituato a vederlo nei suoi macabri sotterranei di Hogwarts. Con la bocca del tutto spalancata, rimase a fissarlo come un idiota.   
Piton sembrava leggermente divertito da quella scena. Sembrava come se la trovasse decisamente deliziosa e appagante. «Ebbene?» fece sarcastico. «Cos’hai da dire a tua discolpa?» chiese, avvicinandosi con estrema lentezza a Harry. Lo osservava con una intensità tale che Harry dovette distogliere lo sguardo, a disagio.   
«Io…io…sono…dovevo…» farfugliò Harry.   
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio, accigliato. «Come posso notare sei sempre a borbottare frasi senza un senso compiuto» sogghignò, malizioso. «E chiudi quella bocca, Potter, non sono qui per farti una visita odontoiatrica»  
Per un attimo Harry rimase perplesso. Non immaginava che Piton conoscesse il mondo Babbano. Tuttavia dovette sopprimere questi pensieri all’istante, poiché vide Piton avvicinarsi a lui sempre di più, sentiva il pericolo incombere su di lui.   
«Allora, spiegami che cosa ti ha fatto uscire nella notte con tale foga, senza avvertire nessuno per giunta e senza avere alcun permesso, prima che possa trascinarti in Grimmauld Place senza preoccuparmi di usufruire della violenza» sibilò Piton.   
«Ma…che cosa ci fa lei qui?» chiese Harry, senza nemmeno ascoltarlo.   
Piton lo guardò, come se stesse cercando di capire se stesse scherzando o meno. Sbuffò, irritato. «Credevo che anche una mente ottusa come la tua sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare a una conclusione, Potter. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Ovviamente Phineas Nigellus non si è attardato a dire al Preside che ti sei dato alla fuga. Ah, e devo ammettere che non ti facevo così codardo» Harry strinse i pugni, riuscendo a stento a trattenersi. Piton ghignò, soffermandosi a guardare il suo turbamento per un attimo. «Tuttavia il professor Silente mi ha mandato a fermarti prima che potessi fare qualcosa di completamente sconsiderato e stupido, visto la tua innata capacità di metterti nei guai. Ah, non è molto contento in effetti che tu gli abbia disobbedito ed è un vero peccato che non ti trovi a Hogwarts. Sai, avrei un altro pretesto per toglierti punti, Potter, e me ne dispiaccio amaramente» rise Piton, arcigno. «Bene, ora ti ordino di seguirmi. Torniamo a Grimmauld Place»  
«No» sbottò Harry, determinato a seguire il suo piano iniziale.   
Il maestro di Pozioni schioccò la lingua, evidentemente deliziato dalla mancanza di obbedienza da parte di Harry. Un altro motivo per tormentarlo e umiliarlo, pensò Harry. Camminò verso di lui, con fare minaccioso. Harry non poté resistere alla tentazione di arretrare. Si voltò di scatto e corse via. Un rumore auto sferzò l’aria e si ritrovò Piton smaterializzarsi davanti a lui. Harry non riuscì a frenare la sua corsa in tempo e andò a sbattergli contro con violenza. Tentò in qualche modo di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile, ma Piton non se lo lasciò sfuggire. Lo afferrò saldamente per un braccio e lo trattenne, benché Harry tentasse in tutti i modi di sottrarsi dalla sua presa.   
«Mi lasci andare! Mi lasci!» urlò Harry colto dal panico.   
«No» rispose Piton, tranquillamente.   
Harry sfoderò la sua bacchetta, ma con un semplice movimento della sua, Piton la fece scagliare lontano, affondando nella neve soffice, e Harry non la vide più.   
«Ma non si rende conto che sto mettendo in pericolo tutti voi!?» gridò il ragazzo, con le lacrime agli occhi dall’umiliazione.   
Piton lo fissò di rimando. «Cosa vuoi dire, Potter?»  
Harry trattenne a stento un singhiozzo. Non voleva piangere proprio davanti a Piton. «Lei non capisce! È colpa mia! Ho aggredito io il signor Weasley! L’ho quasi ucciso! Devo andarmene, non voglio fare male più a nessuno!»  
«Ah, com’è commovente, Potter. Davvero. La tua nobiltà d’animo mi spezza letteralmente il cuore» scherzò in modo sarcastico l’odioso professore. «Non riesco a capire infatti la tua tendenza di addossare tutte le colpe su di te. È una caratteristica Grifondoro la tua o è solo semplice stupidità?»   
Harry si rabbuiò sentendo quelle parole così colme di disprezzo. Piton non capiva un bel niente, come sempre dopotutto. «La smetta! Lei…lei non sa che cosa vuol dire!»  
Piton lo strattonò con violenza e gli fece male. «Ah, che cos’è che non so?» chiese, freddamente.   
«Lei…non ha idea di che cosa si prova! È tutta colpa mia…» A Harry bruciavano gli occhi dalla collera.  
Piton fece quel suo solito ghigno e distolse lo sguardo da Harry, come colto da un improvvisa rabbia. «Tu credi?» mormorò Piton. «Sei fermamente convinto che io non conosca il tuo disagio? Il tuo dolore? Il tuo continuo tormento?»  
Harry rimase spiazzato dalle sue parole. Smise di agitarsi tra le braccia del suo professore e sollevò lo sguardo, posandolo diritto negli occhi scuri di Piton. A Harry sembrò che quel contatto visivo fece barcollare Piton per un istante, come confuso. Ma fu un momento così breve che poco dopo Harry credette che se lo fosse immaginato. Piton sostenne il suo sguardo e dopo parecchi attimi di un silenzio teso, quest’ultimo fece un lungo sospiro di rassegnazione. «Bene, ora andiamo» proseguì Piton. La sua voce era mite, quasi emanava una nota di tristezza amara.   
«Non voglio ritornare a Grimmauld Place» insistette Harry.   
Piton era irremovibile. «Non essere sciocco, Potter. Ora vieni, lo sto facendo per la tua sicurezza. Ad ogni modo sai bene che non hai altra scelta che seguirmi, quindi per evitare maggiori sconvenienti sarebbe meglio che mi obbedisca, una volta tanto»  
Non del tutto convinto, Harry si costrinse a seguirlo, arrancando con il baule.   
«Accio bacchetta» mormorò Piton e la bacchetta di Harry gli volò in mano. Harry notò che non aveva ancora l’intenzione di ridargliela. Piton camminava con passo veloce e deciso, ma a Harry era impossibile tenere il tuo passo. Quando il professore notò che Harry era parecchi passi più indietro agitò la bacchetta verso di lui. Per un attimo Harry credette che avesse l’intenzione di lanciare una fattura su di lui e strinse i denti, terrorizzato. Ma non era così. L’aveva puntata sul suo baule e lo fece scomparire con un incantesimo non verbale.   
«Dove…dove lo ha mandato, signore?» chiese Harry, sollevato.   
Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Non si degnò di guardarlo mentre gli rispondeva, a denti stretti. «A Grimmauld Place, ovviamente» disse.   
«Oh» fu l’unica risposta di Harry.   
Camminavano in silenzio, affondando le scarpe nella neve. Harry aveva i vestiti completamente fradici. Piton lo scortò verso un vicolo deserto e buio e lì si fermarono. Harry attendeva il da farsi, chiedendosi che cosa stessero facendo. Piton iniziò a trafficare nella sua tasca interna del mantello nero e vi sfilò una piccola scatoletta di latta vuota. «Portus» mormorò puntando la bacchetta sulla scatola.   
Harry lo osservava, curioso, e quando Piton alzò lo sguardo e vide la sua espressione accigliata, sbuffò. «Non possiamo Smaterializzarci perché tu non hai ancora fatto l’esame, quindi ritengo che una Passaporta sia il modo migliore per tornare»  
«D’accordo» fece Harry, con il viso lugubre.   
«Non guardarmi in quella maniera, Potter. Sembra che tu stia andando al macello» ghignò.   
Harry lo ignorò e toccò con la punta delle dita la scatoletta di latta.   
«Bene» sussurrò Piton. «Al mio tre. Uno…due…tre»


	3. Capitolo 3

Il vuoto li inghiottì. Vorticarono a mezz’aria e Harry intravide solo colori mischiati e confusi sotto di sé. L’unica cosa concreta era Piton accanto a lui, con lo sguardo quasi annoiato. Harry atterrò su un pavimento di pietra ghiacciato, a pancia in giù e dandosi un doloroso colpo al ginocchio destro. Piton invece se ne stava in piedi a guardarlo del tutto divertito.   
«Harry, ragazzo mio» parlò una voce gentile poco distante da loro.   
In quel momento Harry si accorse che non si trovavano a Grimmauld Place, ma nell’ufficio di Albus Silente. Un senso di panico lo pervase. Che cosa ci facevano lì? Si alzò frettolosamente e si guardò intorno, amareggiato.   
«Cambio di programma» rispose Piton, anche se Harry non aveva proferito parola, come se gli avesse letto nella mente.   
Harry si girò verso il professor Silente, che come al solito era seduto sulla sua imperiosa sedia dietro la scrivania rettangolare e stracolma di curiosi oggetti magici. Indossava una lunga veste blu notte e la sua lunga barba argentata era infilata nella cinta di stoffa dorata. Il suo sguardo fermo tradiva una certa apprensione. «Buonasera, professor Silente» borbottò, imbarazzato come non mai.   
Silente continuava a fissarlo, senza dire niente. Come se si aspettasse che Harry iniziasse a parlare da sé o perlomeno che gli rivolgesse delle scuse appropriate. Così Harry pensò attentamente a cosa dire prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a lui. Teneva lo sguardo rivolto verso terra e si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per quello che aveva fatto. E naturalmente per aver disobbedito in quel modo inopportuno un ordine di Silente. «Mi dispiace davvero, signore. Sono uno stupido per aver reagito così…»  
«Questo lo sappiamo fin troppo bene, Potter, non c’è bisogno che tu ce lo ricorda» lo interruppe Piton, sprezzante.   
Silente lo fulminò e Piton rispose al suo sguardo truce, come per sfidarlo. Harry borbottò qualcos’altro di incomprensibile, confuso da quella uscita da Piton. Dopodiché si costrinse a starsene zitto e riprendere fiato. «Professore, non volevo. Ero in collera con lei e mi sembrava come se fosse stata colpa mia... Ritenevo che fossi stato io ad aggredire il signor Weasley e in un certo senso ne sono convinto ancora. Ma, ecco, vede, ho paura che Voldemort possa possedermi di nuovo per ferire o addirittura uccidere Ron o Hermione o Ginny o la signora Weasley…insomma, tutti quelli a cui…beh, a cui voglio bene, mi capisce? Ho pensato che se sarei andato dai Dursley avei potuto salvarli... avrei potuto salvarli da me» confessò tutto d’un fiato.   
Un silenzio teso riempì l’aria, palpabile. Piton se ne stava in disparte. Harry sentiva i suoi occhi senza fondo puntati su di sé. Silente invece si stava osservando attentamente le mani, come se rivolgere a Harry la sua attenzione non fosse importante. Ma Harry sapeva che lo stava ascoltando, e con grande attenzione in effetti.   
«Harry, non sei stato tu ad aggredire il signor Weasley la scorsa notte. Il suo vero aggressore è Voldemort e lui soltanto»  
«Ma…io…» insistette Harry.   
«Non è colpa tua, fidati di me. Tu non potresti né saresti in grado di ferire una persona volontariamente»  
«Non credo che abbia ragione, professore» fece Harry, vergognandosi delle sue stesse parole. «C’è stato un momento…un momento prima di partire per Grimmauld Place un giorno fa…»  
Harry si interruppe, rosso in viso dalla vergogna. Non osava dire quelle parole. Soprattutto non davanti a Piton, che certamente l’avrebbe incalzato o tormentato su quel fatto per il resto dei suoi giorni. E poi non voleva nemmeno che Silente lo ritenesse un pazzo furioso.   
«Sì, Harry? Continua, per favore» disse Silente, con estrema dolcezza.   
«Bè’, quando lei mi ha guardato ho sentito come…come…se la volessi aggredire. Credo che io stia diventando una persona cattiva, professore. Penso che le sarei saltato addosso e le avrei fatto del male se la Passaporta non mi avesse…» Harry non riuscì più a continuare. Si sentiva sporco, sudicio.   
«Capisco, Harry» rispose Silente dopo un po’.   
«Mi sta possedendo, non è vero? Sono io la tua arma, per questo l’Ordine mi segue dovunque vada» disse Harry, con la fronte corrugata dalla tristezza.   
«Sì, Harry, Lord Voldemort sta cercando di possederti già da parecchio tempo» ammise Silente con voce febbrile.   
«Io…io…» balbettò Harry, la vista offuscata dalle lacrime. Le sentiva bagnarli le guance senza tregua. Dovette appoggiarsi alla sedia per non crollare per terra. Non era orripilato, no. Invece sentiva una grande disperazione crescergli nel petto. «È per questo che sono scappato. Devo andarmene da Grimmauld Place per proteggere i Weasley, Sirius, Hermione e tutto l’Ordine. Voldemort potrebbe scoprire dove si trova il Quartier Generale in qualsiasi momento. Non posso continuare a stare lì e nemmeno a…a Hogwarts. Potrei fare del male agli studenti, ai professori e persino…persino a lei, professor Silente. Quindi, la prego, mi lasci tornare dai Dursley, lì non c’è nessuno a cui Voldemort dà la caccia. Non si interesserebbe a uccidere dei Babbani in questo momento, no? La prego, signore, io non voglio più stare a Hogwarts» scandì per bene le ultime parole, anche se gli provocavano un dolore feroce allo stomaco. Stava proprio dicendo quello che le sue orecchie udivano? Stava implorando il Preside di mandarlo via da Hogwarts? Dall’unica vera casa che avesse mai avuto? Per suo grande stupore, sul viso di Silente si allargò un sincero e ammirato sorriso. Harry rimase a bocca aperta, profondamente offeso dalla reazione di Silente. Non capiva se volesse prenderlo in giro o meno. Persino Piton rimase spiazzato dal comportamento del vecchio Preside e lo fissava sbigottito. «Harry, sono davvero commosso» confessò Silente, sempre sorridendo allegramente. «Vedi…è proprio questo che Voldemort non ha mai previsto nei suoi piani»  
Harry non comprese le parole di Silente e per un attimo credette che fosse pazzo. Forse la Gazzetta del Profeta non aveva del tutto torto dicendo in giro che Silente fosse invecchiato e stesse perdendo qualche colpo.   
«Cosa vuol dire, signore?» osò chiedere Harry, confuso.   
«Non oserei mai allontanarti da questa scuola e dai tuoi amici. Sono proprio loro la tua forza, capisci cosa voglio dire?»  
«Non proprio» ammise lui.   
Gli occhi limpidi di Silente furono attraversati da una scintilla vivace. «L’unica cosa che Voldemort non conosce la possiedi tu»  
«E che cos’è?»  
«È l’arma più potente che tu avresti mai potuto desiderare» rispose Silente.   
«Non capisco un’altra volta»  
«Harry, mio caro ragazzo, che cosa provi per la famiglia Weasley? Per la signorina Granger? Per Sirius? Per la signorina Chang?»  
E Harry capì. Non aveva idea di come fosse a conoscenza delle sensazioni che provava per Cho, ma non osava chiederlo. Le sue guance si infiammarono e sentiva il sangue ribollirgli per le parole di Silente.   
«La capacità di amare» rispose Silente per lui, e il suo sorriso si allargo in uno ancora più ampio.   
«Ma come crede che possa fermare questo Voldemort? Potrebbe essere il mio punto debole, l’amore, non crede? Se…se…si rivoltasse contro a tutti quelli che amo e…e li uccidesse potrebbe distruggermi, no?»  
Silente continuò a sorridere tutto tranquillo, senza tener conto dell’agitazione di Harry. Piton barcollò di fianco a lui, ma Harry lo ignorò. Continuava a rivolgere la sua attenzione su Silente, senza vedere veramente cosa stesse accadendo intorno a lui.   
«È proprio per questo che tu continuerai a combattere. Tu lotterai in questa guerra per l’amore, Harry. Per salvare e proteggere le persone che ami. Ecco la tua vera forza, la tua arma. L’amore, l’unica cosa che a Lord Voldemort è ignoto» esclamò. «Sono estremamente convinto che lui non potrà possederti, tuttavia»  
Harry si stupì. «E perché no?»  
«Sarà troppo doloroso stare nel tuo corpo per lui. La tua anima è troppo pura, invasa dall’amore che Voldemort non conosce. È per questo che ti proibisco di andartene. Hai bisogno di alimentare quel fuoco dentro di te, l’unico in grado di sconfiggere Voldemort» continuò Silente.   
«Quindi lei rischierebbe la vita di tutti loro solo per…per farmi combattere contro di lui?»  
«Non è esatto. Non tirar fuori parole che non ho detto» Non era arrabbiato o offeso, continuava ad aver stampato in faccia quel fastidioso sorrisetto compiaciuto.   
«Beh! Ma a lei non importa niente di loro, no? Alimentare quel fuoco che c’è in me!? Li sta usando?»  
«Harry, ti prego di calmarti»  
«Non mi dica di calmarmi! Voglio tornare a Grimmauld Place, ora! Voglio andarmene da qui!» urlò. «Le prometto che non scapperò più e non ci sarà bisogno che mi mandi Piton a farmi da balia!»  
I quadri degli ex Presidi di Hogwarts si svegliarono tutti e iniziarono a mormorare rimproveri a Harry. Una strega dai boccoli argentei urlò: «Ma insomma!» Harry li ignorò e fissò Silente, arcigno.   
«Potter!» esclamò Piton afferrandolo per un braccio. «Chiedi scusa al Preside!»  
Silente alzò la mano e fece segno a Piton di lasciarlo. Piton, pieno di rabbia, lo lasciò con malavoglia e si zittì.   
«Se è a Grimmauld Place che desideri tornare posso accontentarti, ma per piacere non dimenticarti delle mie parole» fece Silente.   
«D’accordo, certo» sbottò Harry, irritato.   
«E ti prego di mantenere la tua parola e di non disobbedire questa volta a un mio ordine: resta a Grimmauld Place»  
«Bene» sibilò, spazientito.   
Silente fece un cenno a Piton. Quest’ultimo porse di nuovo a Harry la scatoletta di latta colorata. Sibilò di nuovo l’incantesimo che aveva usato a Little Whinging e quando finì rivolse a Harry uno sguardo strano, diverso da quelle solite smorfie di disgusto che gli rivolgeva ogni volta che posava gli occhi su di lui.   
«Arrivederci, Harry» disse Silente. «Ti auguro di passare delle belle vacanze»  
«Grazie. Arrivederci, allora» rispose, rivolto ai due professori.   
Piton gli rivolse solo un cenno frettoloso e si allontanò di un passo da lui. «Pronto, Potter?»  
Harry annuì e attese che Piton contasse fino a tre prima che l’ufficio del Preside scomparve. L’ultima cosa che vide fu lo sguardo compassionevole con cui lo guardò Silente all’ultimo istante.


	4. Capitolo 4

Harry atterrò dinanzi la porta d’ingresso di Grimmauld Place. L’aria gelida di dicembre gli penetrò attraverso i vestiti e rabbrividì, stringendosi nelle spalle. Ripensò all’ufficio del Preside che, al contrario di là fuori, era torrido e gradevole. Si affrettò così a bussare alla porta, fiaccamente. Sapeva che questa volta non l’avrebbe passata liscia per ciò che aveva fatto. D’un tratto si ritrovò quasi tutti i componenti della famiglia Weasley davanti agli occhi, con gli sguardi sorpresi e allibiti. Lo fissarono in silenzio, trattenendo il respiro. Harry si sentì tremendamente a disagio e non riuscì a guardarli in faccia. Continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulle sue scarpe, fradicie dalla neve.   
«Harry» mormorò una voce profonda, dietro alla signora Weasley. Harry riconobbe immediatamente chi era. Sirius. Alzò appena lo sguardo per posare gli occhi nei suoi, mortificato.   
«Mi dispiace…io…»   
«Silente ci ha spiegato tutto» intervenne la signora Weasley. «Mentre il professor Piton era fuori a cercarti, il Preside ci ha contattati via camino e ci ha spiegato la ragione della tua fuga»   
Harry annuì, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire.   
«Hai idea di quanto ci hai fatti preoccupare?» chiese Sirius, accigliato. Tentava di non alzare la voce e di non adirarsi troppo, ma Harry avrebbe preferito che incominciasse ad urlargli contro piuttosto che vedere tutte quelle sfumature di rabbia repressa deformargli il volto.   
«Lo so, davvero, lo so. Sono stato uno stupido»   
«Esser fuggito per proteggere le persone che ami non mi sembra una cosa tanto stupida, Harry Potter» fece la signora Weasley. «Ma se pensi che noi potremmo lascartelo fare allora ti sbagli di grosso. Non potremmo mai permettere che tu combatta questa guerra senza alcun aiuto. Perché comunque vada, Harry, noi non ti lasceremo mai solo, in quanto una famiglia dev’essere sempre unita, soprattutto nei momenti più difficili»   
Alla parola “famiglia” a Harry salirono le lacrime agli occhi. Non poteva crederci. Per la prima vera volta Harry sentì di avere una famiglia. Una famiglia che lo amava e che teneva a lui. Continuava a ripetere quella parola dentro di sé, cercando di assimilarla, di renderla sua in qualche modo. Fino ad allora gli era sembrata estranea. Non sentiva di conoscere il concetto che quella parola trasmetteva. Ma ora…ora poteva finalmente collegarla a qualcosa, a qualcuno. Una lacrima gli scivolò giù per la guancia e la signora Weasley, notandolo, scoppiò a piangere. Allungò le braccia verso di lui, lo afferrò con forza e dopodiché lo strinse in un forte e caloroso abbraccio. Harry si sentì sopraffare dall’emozione. Pensò che quello, probabilmente, doveva essere un abbraccio di una madre. Le permise che lo stritolasse o lo cullasse quanto volesse, perché in quell’abbraccio Harry si sentiva così bene che per un momento desiderò che non finisse mai. E invece finì troppo presto. Fu la voce di Ron a interromperli.   
«Mamma, vuoi che soffochi?»   
La signora Weasley si staccò bruscamente da Harry e per un breve istante si accertò che respirasse ancora. «Perdonami Harry, caro…ma non fare mai più una cosa del genere, perché sono stata così in pensiero…così in pensiero per te…» balbettò, scossa dai singhiozzi. «Per favore, entra in casa ora... H-hai i vestiti fradici…e…e sei gelato»   
I Weasley si scostarono dalla soglia e lo fecero entrare. Quando posò lo sguardo su Sirius notò che si era tranquillizzato, ora sembrava commosso pure lui. Venne scortato da tutti fino in cucina, dove la signora Weasley gli porse una tazza di tè bollente. Con un colpo di bacchetta fece diventare nuovamente asciutti i suoi vestiti, tuttavia questo non impedì a Ginny di avvolgerlo in una spessa coperta di lana. Trascorsero gran parte della nottata a chiacchierare allegramente del più e del meno. Harry ascoltò volentieri le battute di Fred e George, che fecero ridere tutti così tanto che ad un certo punto Harry dovette aggrapparsi al tavolo per non cadere dalla sedia. E quando Sirius introdusse nel discorso il Quidditch ne furono tutti entusiasti –eccetto la signora Weasley- e si discusse delle probabilità che avevano i Cannoni di Chudley di vincere nella prossima stagione. Era notte fonda quando i Weasley, Sirius e Harry incominciarono a raggiungere le proprie camere, con le espressioni del tutto spossate. Sorprendentemente quella notte Harry dormì sereno. Con sua gran meraviglia il suo sonno non fu tormentato da nessun terribile incubo o visione e per la prima volta dopo settimane riuscì a risposarsi come si deve.


	5. Capitolo 5

Il Natale a Grimmauld Place trascorse alquanto tranquillamente. Si unì a loro anche Hermione, che aveva preferito trascorrere le feste con loro, piuttosto che andare con i suoi genitori in montagna a sciare. Vennero a far loro visita Tonks e Malocchio più volte, approfittandosi della buona cucina della signora Weasley e dell’allegra compagnia. I svariati scherzi di Fred e George di tanto intanto facevano infuriare in tal maniera la signora Weasley da far spaventare persino il padrino di Harry. Lo vedeva storcere il naso, con la fronte corrugata e uno sguardo di puro terrore mentre si soffermava ad osservare i gemelli Weasley che venivano brutalmente rimproverati da quella donna all’apparenza così innocua. Non era certo un bel vedere e quella sua voce squillante la rendeva ancor più terrificante.   
«Andiamo, Molly, non c'è bisogno di rimproverarli in questo modo, sono solo dei ragazzi» disse Sirius una sera a cena.   
Ron quasi si strozzò sentendo pronunciare quella frase mentre mangiava il suo arrosto. La signora Weasley dovette alzarsi e battere qualche colpetto sulla schiena del figlio per aiutarlo a buttar giù il pezzetto di cibo che gli era rimasto incastrato in gola. Avevano tutti gli occhi puntati su di lei, mortificati. La signora Weasley non parlò per qualche minuto, se ne restò a fissare Sirius con quel suo sguardo tremendamente pericoloso. Persino i gemelli smisero di ridere e di scherzare con Tonks, prestando attenzione alla scena che avevano dinanzi.   
«Sirius Black non credo tu abbia alcun diritto di dirmi come educare i miei figli»   
«Lo so, Molly, non intendevo dire questo»  
«A me era parso di sì»  
«Molly, davvero, non ti sto rimproverando di nulla, hai avuto sette figli e sono stati tutti tirati su al meglio, ma ti sto solo dicendo che forse potresti essere un po' più indulgente con loro. In fondo si stanno soltanto divertendo, no?»  
«Esatto, Sirius, ho avuto sette figli. Tu quanti ne hai avuti?»  
Sirius si zittì, non sapendo più che cosa dire. Ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi cercò di continuare con il suo discorso con maggior cautela, considerando che la signora Weasley fosse più irritata che mai. «Il fatto è che i ragazzi hanno bisogno di più libertà e meno oppressione da parte dei genitori. Non nego che li stai educando bene, anzi, credo tu sia una madre esemplare per i tuoi figli, e devo ammettere che ti ammiro molto. Ma ti garantisco che cresceranno bene anche se non li controlli ogni minuto, Molly»  
«Tu puoi pensare ciò che vuoi. Io ho i miei metodi di insegnamento. Se credi che Harry possa diventare un adulto responsabile e attento ai propri doveri senza alcuna supervisione e regola da parte tua non è un problema mio!»  
Harry arrossì visibilmente quando sentì il suo nome venir incluso nella conversazione. Infatti tutti i presenti si voltarono a guardarlo, come se in pochi istanti si fosse trasformato in un fenomeno da baraccone e volessero trovare in lui qualche segno di quel "ragazzo irresponsabile" o "immaturo".   
«Harry è un bravo ragazzo!»   
«Non importa che sia buono o cattivo, Sirius! Qui si parla dell’educazione di Harry! Quei Dursley non hanno impartito nessun buon insegnamento a quel povero ragazzo! Come pensi che educherà i suoi figli in futuro, eh? Di certo sarà del tutto spaesato e confuso, non sapendo cosa fare!»  
A Harry dava tremendamente fastidio il fatto che parlassero di lui come se non fosse presente. Sirius se ne stava a battere i pugni sul tavolo, furioso e umiliato. La signora Weasley aveva delle chiazze rossastre sul collo e sul petto e la sua espressione era di pura rabbia. Perché dovevano sempre finire a litigare quei due?   
«Vuoi che finisca ad essere un ragazzo scalmanato e aggressivo?» continuò lei.   
A quel punto Malocchio Moody cercò di intervenire. «Harry non è uno scalmanato e neppure aggressivo, Molly. E per quanto mi risulta sta crescendo molto bene. È un ragazzo nobile, modesto e responsabile, non credo possa degenerare nel modo in cui credi tu»  
Ma le parole della signora Weasley fecero impensierire Harry. In fondo era spesso agitato e aveva un temperamento turbato. E quante volte aveva avuto quegli istinti violenti, anche quando non c'era stata ragione alcuna? Quante volte aveva sognato di maledire Dudley, Malfoy, zio Vernon e persino Severus Snape, il suo odiato professore di Pozioni? Per quanto ne potesse sapere lui, la signora Weasley non mentiva, anzi, gli sputava in faccia la pura e crudele verità.   
«Harry sarà un uomo come si deve, non dubitarne!» esclamò Sirius.   
«Invece ne dubito eccome! Prenditi le tue responsabilità, Sirius Black, e incomincia ad essere per Harry quel che James e Lily si aspettavano da te! Sii il padrino che Harry merita!»  
«Signora Weasley» li interruppe Harry, a voce così bassa che per un momento si chiese se lo avessero udito. I volti dei due tuttavia erano girati dalla sua parte e così continuò. «Sirius sta facendo un ottimo lavoro, davvero. Lui...lui...è come un padre per me» Pronunciò quelle parole con difficoltà. Non aveva mai detto niente di simile a nessuno, nemmeno a Ron e a Hermione.   
«Beh, per quanto mi risulta non si comporta per niente come un padre!»  
«Cosa vuoi che faccia? Sono ricercato dal Ministero. Se faccio un passo fuori da questa casa Silente mi ammazza! Come vuoi che faccia ad essere un padre per Harry quando sono rinchiuso tra queste mura, nascosto dalla società!? Non posso nemmeno uscire a comprare un giornale!» sbraitò Sirius.   
«Ringrazia il cielo che tu sia ancora vivo! Vorresti tornartene là fuori, a vivere una vita da cane, perseguitato dai Dissennatori!?»  
«Meglio che starmene qui con le mani in mano! Potrei aiutare l'Ordine!»  
«Ecco! Vedi? Tu non sei il padrino adatto per Harry! Vuoi sacrificare la tua vita in modo sciocco, senza pensare al fatto che lasceresti Harry senza più nessuno al mondo!»  
«Non dire sciocchezze, mamma!» fece George.   
«L’hai detto tu stessa qualche giorno fa fuori dalla porta, no?» intervenne Fred.   
«Harry sarà sempre ben accetto nella nostra famiglia» concluse il gemello.  
«Poco importa! L'hai sentito Harry poco fa, eh? Per lui rappresenti la figura di un padre! Come pensi che reagirebbe con la tua morte? Ne sarebbe devastato!»   
Harry non aveva mai visto la signora Weasley così arrabbiata con Sirius. Rabbrividì, rincuorato che non fosse lui con il quale quella donna fosse arrabbiata.   
«Sono duro a morire, Molly. Sono sopravvissuto ad Azkaban, credo che riuscirò a sopravvivere a una passeggiatina al chiaro di luna di tanto intanto»  
«Sei uno sciocco, Sirius Black!»   
«Bene, ora basta! Questa conversazione sta degenerando!» urlò Malocchio, battendo le mani. «Finite di mangiare, voi, e filate di sopra a dormire» disse, rivolgendosi ai ragazzi.   
La signora Weasley e Sirius interruppero la loro conversazione e si limitarono a finire il proprio pasto. Sirius si alzò da tavola ancor prima che tutti terminassero e salì nella sua stanza. Harry sentì la porta della sua camera sbattere violentemente. La signora Weasley sbuffò, bruscamente, alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
Quando Harry e gli altri ragazzi salirono nelle proprie stanze, Ron gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, incoraggiandolo.   
«Vedrai che faranno pace in un batti baleno, amico»  
«Speriamo» Non aveva voglia di parlarne, ora, tuttavia chiese a Ron ciò che gli era premuto dentro per tutto il corso della serata. «Pensi davvero che Sirius non si comporti come si deve con me?»  
«Scherzi? Venderei la mia bacchetta per avere un padrino così!»


	6. Capitolo 6

Il giorno seguente Harry si svegliò di malumore. Ron era già sceso e notò che era già mattino inoltrato. Si costrinse ad alzarsi e a vestirsi, il più velocemente possibile. Trovò particolarmente strano il fatto che Ron non lo avesse svegliato. Di solito la mattina di Natale, appena si destava, gli saltava addosso per aprire i regali assieme. Uscì dalla stanza e scese le scale a passo svelto. La cucina era alquanto silenziosa, il che lo trovò ancor più strano. Di certo i Weasley il giorno di Natale si azzuffavano come delle tigri per aprire i regali. Quando varcò la soglia vide Ron, la signora Weasley, Hermione e i gemelli osservare intimoriti nientemeno che l'alta e scura figura di Severus Piton. Era girato di spalle, ma a giudicare delle facce spaventate dei Weasley doveva aver assunto una di quelle sue espressioni minacciose.   
«Oh, Harry caro...» disse la signora Weasley, incerta.   
Piton si voltò verso la soglia e squadrò Harry malevolmente. «Potter, giusto in tempo. A quanto sembrava la signora Weasley qui voleva cacciarmi da questa casa»  
Con sguardo interrogativo Harry si rivolse verso Ron, che storse le labbra, a disagio. Gli si avvicinò, cautamente, cercando di non farsi notare da Piton. La signora Weasley intanto tentò di convincere il professore di Pozioni a prendere una tazza di tè e fare colazione, ma egli rifiutò educatamente.   
«Vuole parlare con te in privato. La mamma ha tentato di convincerlo del fatto che stessi male, ma Piton non l'ha bevuta. Penso che l'abbia fatto perché non vuole che ti rovini il Natale per causa sua» gli sussurrò pianissimo.  
«Ma cosa vuole Piton da me?»  
«Non ne ho la minima idea, ma sta in guardia, lo sai che è meglio non fidarsi»  
Harry annuì.   
«Potter, vieni con me» ringhiò Piton, rivolgendosi nuovamente a lui.   
«Professor Piton, non credo sia il caso...» insistette ancora la signora Weasley.  
«Mi sembra che Potter sia in perfetta forma e per quanto possa conoscere i sintomi del vaiolo di drago, signora Weasley, non credo ne sia infetto»  
«Ma...!»  
Piton afferrò Harry per un braccio e lo strascinò nel salotto, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Harry si voltò verso di lui, tenendosi a debita distanza e con la mano appostata sulla bacchetta.   
«Non credo che ti servirà la bacchetta, Potter» disse lui, capendo benissimo le sue intenzioni. «Non sono qui per ucciderti» disse, maliziosamente.  
Harry non ne fu per nulla rassicurato e vedendo che Harry non si rilassava, Piton sorrise divertito. «D'accordo, fa come vuoi. Sono qui per ordine di Silente. Devo informarti che con l'inizio del nuovo semestre sarai tenuto ad avere delle lezioni private di Occlumanzia»  
«Occlumanzia? Non ne ho mai sentito parlare»  
«Certo che no, Potter, il tuo problema è che non studi abbastanza» disse, sperando di irritarlo. Poi continuò: «È un'arte complessa e molto difficile da comprendere, ma il Preside si illude che tu possa riuscire ad impararne le basi in pochi mesi»  
«Sono certo che ci riuscirò, in fondo il prifessor Silente è un ottimo insegnante»  
«No, Potter. Non sarà il Preside a insegnarti»  
«E allora chi?» chiese Harry, confuso.   
Piton storse le labbra in un ghigno, osservando il suo allievo con disprezzo. Prima di rispondere fece un lungo e lento sospiro. «Io»   
«Lei!?» esclamò Harry, del tutto sconvolto e preso alla sprovvista.   
«Esatto. Io» Benché sembrasse che anche a Piton non andasse a genio la cosa, sembrò perfettamente deliziato dalla reazione fin troppo disperata di Harry. Lo osservò scalmanarsi e agitarsi per quella orribile notizia.   
«Ma...perché lei? Non potrebbe farlo il professor Silente?» parlò poco dopo, adirato.   
«Tu credi davvero che Silente abbia tempo da perdere con un ragazzo testardo e presuntuoso come te? Ha incaricato me per questo compito e non ho nessuna intenzione di non adempiere ai miei doveri. La prima lezione si terrà venerdì, alle sei del mattino nel mio ufficio. Non tardare o sarò costretto a togliere punti alla tua Casa»  
«Ma non può...»  
«Certo che posso, Potter» lo interruppe lui, a denti stretti. «E per quanto ti disgusti l'idea di avere ulteriori lezioni con me, voglio che durante queste ore tu sia perfettamente concentrato, mi spiego abbastanza bene? Non accetterò nessuna scusa da parte tua, men che meno da tutti quegli amici che ti porti sempre appresso»  
«Come faccio ad avere le lezioni venerdì? Ci sono le vacanze di natale e la scuola è chiusa»   
«Certamente, Potter. La scuola è chiusa, ma questa non è una ragione per cui tu non dovresti incominciare ad imparare fin da subito. Il Preside ha insistito invano sul fatto che incominciassimo con il prossimo semestre, ma io ritengo che sia meglio incominciare ora, considerando la tua scarsa capacità di apprendimento. E credo fermamente che ci vorrà un sacco di tempo prima che tu riesca ad imparare qualcosa. È stata una fortuna, comunque, scoprire che Dolores Umbridge non trascorrerà le vacanze a Hogwarts, così possiamo tenere queste nostre lezioni senza il timore che ci scopra. Perché naturalmente Potter, non dirai a nessuno ciò che facciamo, è chiaro? Deve essere mantenuto segreto, anche se dubito che riuscirai a tenere la bocca chiusa con i tuoi amici»   
«Ron e Hermione non diranno assolutamente nulla e neppure il resto della famiglia Weasley» fece fiero Harry.   
Piton lo fissò per un attimo poi strinse le labbra. «Soltanto gli idioti si fidano ciecamente delle persone, lo sai?»   
«Allora se è così sono l’idiota più stupido che si sia mai visto» rispose il ragazzo, sfidando negli occhi il suo professore.   
Dopo quell’affermazione a Harry sembrò che in una breve frazione di secondo fosse comparso sul volto di Piton un sorrisetto divertito. Ma fu così rapido che dopo un po’ pensò di esserselo immaginato.   
«Come faccio a raggiungere Hogwarts da qui?» continuò. Si sentì stranamente più impavido ora. Sentì di poter affrontare le angherie di Piton anche ad occhi chiusi.   
«Il Preside ha collegato il camino della cucina del Quartier Generale con quello del mio ufficio, così potrai raggiungere Hogwarts con maggior facilità. Ricorda, Potter, sei in punto. Non tollererò ritardi»   
Harry annuì. Per un attimo volle chiedere a Piton se si poteva cambiare orario e incominciare le lezioni un po’ più tardi. Non aveva nessuna voglia alzarsi alle cinque e mezza del mattino per quelle dannate lezioni aggiuntive, perlopiù nei giorni di vacanza. Era così ingiusto. Pensò al resto dei suoi compagni, felici e spensierati a trascorrere il tempo libero come meglio credevano. Ma forse era una punizione per aver disobbedito al Preside ed esser scappato di casa. Certo, molto probabilmente se lo meritava, ma non riusciva a capacitarsi dell’idea che gli stessero accorciando le festività. Fu pronto a parlare, ma quando vide gli occhi inaciditi del uomo richiuse la bocca e ammutolì. No, era decisamente meglio lasciar perdere.


	7. Capitolo 7

Appena Severus Piton spalancò la porta del salotto, ruzzolarono per terra Ron, i gemelli Weasley e Ginny, i quali evidentemente stavano origliando con il capo appoggiato sulla porta per udire qualcosa. Ron si aggrappò sulla gamba di Harry per rimettersi in piedi, ma il suo peso fece solo sbilanciare Harry che barcollò pericolosamente. Piton, istintivamente, lo afferrò saldamente per la vita, evitando che cadesse a terra anche lui.   
«Perdonami, Harry!» urlò Ron, agghiacciato.   
Harry tentò di allontanarsi da Piton il più velocemente possibile, sottraendosi dalla sua presa. «…grazie» mormorò, senza pensarci. Si sentiva così strano, non gli piaceva l’idea che Piton lo toccasse.   
«Se non stai attento a quello che fai, Weasley, la prossima volta ti ritroverai il signor Potter, qui, con la testa schiacciata sull’angolo di un mobile»   
«Mi scusi, signore» fece Ron, avvampando visibilmente.   
«E per quanto ne so in una società rispettabile l’origliare è considerato assai maleducato. Se ritrovo tutti voi in una medesima situazione ne passerete delle belle, ve lo garantisco»   
Harry aiutò Ginny a rialzarsi e lei arrossì a malapena per quel gesto. I gemelli continuavano a ridere come fossero impazziti. La signora Weasley e Hermione invece erano affacciate sulla soglia della cucina e osservavano la scena. Hermione era furiosa, mentre la signora Weasley pareva accigliata.   
«Ve l’avevo detto che non era una buona idea!» brontolò la ragazza.   
«Che succede qui?»   
Era la voce di Sirius. Harry lo vide scendere le scale spossato, con la faccia di chi si è appena svegliato. Cercò di spazzolarsi i capelli arruffati con le dita e teneva ancora gli occhi socchiusi per il sonno. Appena posò lo sguardo su Piton, le sue pupille si dilatarono e una smorfia di disgusto si dilagò sul suo viso. Ora pareva più sveglio che mai e se ne stava all’erta. Anche Piton cambiò atteggiamento. Tenne la mano sulla sua bacchetta, come se temesse che Sirius potesse lanciargli qualche maledizione.   
«Che ci fa lui qui?» chiese, adirato.   
«Si dà il caso che questo tugurio sia il Quartier Generale dell’Ordine della Fenice, Black. Ho tutto il diritto di stare qui»   
«Fai parte dell’Ordine solo perché Silente l’ha espressamente voluto. Nessuno ti vuole realmente qui, Piton, e faresti meglio ad andartene subito»   
Piton serrò la mascella e guardò Sirius malevolmente. Cercò di controllarsi il più possibile. «Sono qui per informare Potter che avrà delle lezioni private di Occlumanzia assieme a me a partire da venerdì»   
«Occlumanzia?» chiese Sirius, confuso.   
«A quanto pare nemmeno tu non ti sei applicato granché a scuola, Black. Occlumanzia, sì. La difesa magica della mente contro la penetrazione esterna»   
«E perché dovresti insegnarglielo?»   
«Ordini di Silente»   
«Beh, io sono il suo padrino e non ho nessuna intenzione di permettere che Harry si rovini le vacanze per delle stupide lezioni!»   
«Conosci le ragioni della sua fuga, Black. Imparare l’Occlumanzia preverrà che Potter possa venir posseduto dal Signore Oscuro. Lo renderà più sicuro di sé, e spero proprio che la sua presunzione non peggiori più di tanto. Tuttavia questo eviterà ulteriori sconvenienti da parte del tuo venerato ragazzo. Potter necessita di imparare l’Occlumanzia il più presto possibile. O vorresti lasciarlo in balia a lui, per caso?»  
Sirius rimase zitto, non sapendo cosa dire. «Se usi queste lezioni per maltrattare Harry, Piton, non dubitare che ti verrò a cercare»   
«Oh, non ne dubito affatto. L’unica cosa che so è che il Ministero ti catturerebbe ancor prima che tu metta piede dentro i giardini di Hogwarts»   
«Posso entrare tranquillamente a forma di cane»   
«Non essere sciocco, Black. Sai bene che da cane non puoi fare molto contro di me.»  
«Ne parlerò con Silente e cercherò di fargli cambiare idea»   
«No, Sirius» parlò Harry, improvvisamente. I due si girarono verso di lui e lo guardarono stupiti. «Se l’Occlumazia…»  
«Occlumanzia, Potter» lo corresse Piton velocemente.   
«Oh, sì…se l’Occlumanzia può fermare Voldemort dal possedermi, allora voglio seguire queste lezioni»   
«Ne sei sicuro?» chiese Sirius, allarmato e persino un po’ deluso dal rassegnamento da parte del suo figlioccio.   
«Sì»   
«Il ragazzo è molto più saggio di te, Black» intervenne Piton, con un sorriso di scherno. «Potter vi spiegherà tutto anche senza il mio intervento, o così spero. Ora con il vostro permesso, me ne vado, sono piuttosto di fretta. Al contrario del tuo, Black, il mio tempo libero non è illimitato»   
Sirius gli lanciò uno sguardo brutale. Divenne rosso in volto e Harry notò la sua mano scivolare verso la bacchetta. Piton fece per andarsene, con il nero mantello da viaggio che ondeggiava alle sue spalle.  
«Ah, a proposito di cani» disse dolcemente Piton, «sapevi che Lucius Malfoy ti ha riconosciuto l'ultima volta che hai arrischiato una gita? Idea furba, Black, farti vedere in un bel posto sicuro... ti ha dato una scusa inattacabile per non uscire più dalla tana, vero?»   
Sirius levò la bacchetta.  
«No!» urlò Harry, e balzò al di là del tavolo frapponendosi tra i due. «Sirius, non farlo!»  
«Mi stai dando del codardo?» ruggì Sirius, cercando invano di spostare Harry.  
Piton lo squadrò, attentamente. Non sembrava intenzionato a tirar fuori la bacchetta per difendersi, eppure lo minacciava con quello sguardo senza fondo.   
«Be', sì» disse Piton.  
«Harry, stanne - fuori!» scandì Sirius, spingendolo via con la mano libera.  
«Va bene, adesso basta!» urlò la signora Weasley, rossa in volto dalla rabbia. «Vi comportante come dei ragazzini! Smettetela! Tutti e due! Adesso!»   
La voce minatoria della signora Weasley fece riscuotere Sirius e Piton. Sirius arrossì, a disagio, conscio di aver perso il controllo. Abbassò velocemente la bacchetta e posò lo sguardo su un Harry sconvolto e preoccupato. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, respirando a fondo, cercando di calmare l’ira che ancora ribolliva in lui.   
«Professor Piton, davvero non vuole una tazza di tè prima di andare?» chiese la signora Weasley, sentendosi in colpa per il comportamento sconsiderato di Sirius.   
«Sono a posto così, grazie» disse, con un cenno. «Credo sia meglio che vada, ora. Arrivederci»   
Tutti i Weasley, incluso Harry, mormorarono un fievole saluto e osservarono Severus Piton uscire dalla porta d’ingresso, con il mantello nero che gli svolazzava attorno.


	8. Capitolo 8

«Harry, penso che sia meglio così. Ha ragione il professor Piton a costringerti ad avere queste lezioni anche durante le vacanze. Riuscirai a concentrarti meglio senza il costante pensiero delle lezioni, dei compiti e delle materie da studiare. Sarai più rilassato e riposato…»  
«Riposato? Devo svegliarmi alle cinque e mezzo del mattino, Hermione!» brontolò Harry, avvilito. «Sì, beh…dovrai andare a letto presto, ecco tutto»   
«E voi ve ne starete alzati fino a notte tarda a divertirvi senza di me»   
Hermione si mosse sulla sedia, in imbarazzo. Anche Ron non sembrava granché entusiasta all’idea di dover rinunciare al suo amico la sera. Si erano chiusi nella stanza di Ron e Harry subito dopo che Piton se n’era andato. Harry aveva sentito il frenetico bisogno di parlarne con loro della cosa, la quale lo deprimeva piuttosto fortemente.   
«Lo so che non ti piace, ma è per il tuo bene. Tu-sai-chi è forte e tu devi imparare a contrastarlo, devi imparare a fidarti di te stesso, Harry, e credo proprio che l’Occlumanzia ti sarà di grande aiuto in tutto questo»   
«Oh, andiamo, Hermione… Piton! Silente dev’essere impazzito per davvero allora!» Questa volta fu Ron a parlare. «Lo sai che odia a morte Harry e non riuscirà a insegnargli nulla oltre che qualche sarcastico insulto».   
«È un bravo insegnante, dopotutto. Devi solo trattenerti, Harry. Evitare che possa arrabbiarsi con te più del necessario»   
«Piton s’arrabbia con me appena mi guarda negli occhi, non l’hai ancora notato?» chiese Harry, sconsolato.   
«Oh, ma forse è solo una tua impressione…»   
«Impressione!? Cavolo, Hermione! È da cinque anni che lo conosciamo e sei ancora così ostinata da non vedere quanto disprezzo prova per me?»   
«Beh, non gli piaci, questo è certo»   
«Lui mi odia, Hermione»   
«D’accordo» Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e sospirò, cercando di calmare i nervi. «Ma questo non vuol dire che non possa insegnarti l’Occlumanzia come si deve. È alquanto ostinato e se Silente gli ha ordinato di farlo allora lo farà senza esitare»   
«Prego per te che non ti metta il cappio al collo se perde la pazienza, amico»   
«Grazie, Ron»   
«Sono sempre qui per te»   
Hermione lanciò a Ron un’occhiataccia e scosse leggermente la testa, esasperata. La conversazione su Piton terminò lì e passarono ad altro.  
Quel pomeriggio fecero visita al signor Weasley al San Mungo. Lo trovarono sprizzante di gioia nel suo letto, a fischiettare un motivetto allegro mentre era impegnato ad aprire i regali che gli avevano portato. La signora Weasley controllò con occhio vigile le bende, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nulla di allarmante. Il signor Weasley esclamò entusiasta quando scartò il regalo da parte di Harry: una serie di fusibili e cacciavite. «Oh, Harry, è magnifico!»   
«Guarda cosa ho ricevuto io, papà!» disse George, mostrandogli un mantello color smeraldo di seconda mano. Ma era così lucido e di un colore così intenso che sembrava nuovo di zecca. Poi fu il turno di Fred a elencare tutti i regali che aveva ricevuto per Natale, poi di Ginny, Ron, Hermione e Harry. Il signor Weasley rimase ad ascoltarli con interesse, commentando e ridendo come non mai. Era evidente che gli erano mancati gli schiamazzi, le risate e la compagnia della sua famiglia. I suoi occhi brillavano di felicità quando si posavano sui volti dei suoi cari. Chissà se durante l’attacco del serpente avesse pensato di non poterli rivedere mai più, si chiese Harry, colmandosi di un’infinita tristezza. I suoi sospetti furono fondati un’ora più tardi, quando la signora Weasley era uscita per parlare con il Guaritore e i ragazzi bighellonavano per la stanza. Il signor Weasley fece un cenno a Harry e quest’ultimo si avvicinò a lui, velocemente.   
«Grazie, Harry, grazie per aver permesso che passi un altro Natale con tutti voi» gli sussurrò in un orecchio.   
Commosso, Harry lo fissò e abbozzò un lieve sorriso, senza parole. 

* * *

Il giovedì sera arrivò in un batti baleno. Harry tentò di dimenticare che cosa lo stesse aspettando la mattina dopo e cercò di trascorrere una bella serata con i suoi amici. Il salotto era caldo. Il fuoco che aveva acceso Sirius nel camino aveva cacciato l’umidità nell’aria. Si stava più che bene. Harry indossava il maglione di lana che gli aveva fatto la signora Weasley per Natale. Gli stringeva un po’ in vita, ma sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe allargato. Probabilmente la signora Weasley aveva preso spunto da un modello dell’anno precedente e non aveva pensato che quest’anno fosse cresciuto più di quanto avesse immaginato. Harry era alquanto impegnato in una partita di scacchi con Ron. Sentiva di poter vincere questa volta, il che non accadeva tanto spesso, considerando che Ron era il miglior giocatore di scacchi che avesse mai incontrato. Hermione invece era nascosta in un angolo, distesa sul divano, con un libro aperto sulle ginocchia. Harry si accorse che Fred e George erano scomparsi, sicuramente si erano Smaterializzati da qualche parte nella casa senza che gli altri se ne fossero accorti. Ginny chiacchierava assieme alla madre e a Sirius. Di tanto intanto si voltava verso Ron e Harry, seguendo la partita.  
«Non cantare vittoria troppo presto» fece Ron, con un ghigno. Infatti Ron riuscì a prevedere le sue mosse e riuscì a vincere. «Scacco matto»   
«Non c’è gusto a giocare con te»   
«Gioca con Ginny, allora»  
Quando l’orologio scoccò le dieci, la signora Weasley si illuminò.   
«Harry, caro, non pensi che dovresti andare a letto?» chiese.   
Harry era così concentrato che nemmeno la udì. Con la torre mangiò l’alfiere di Ginny e le sorrise maliziosamente. «Tocca a te»   
«Harry?» lo chiamò di nuovo la signora Weasley.   
A quel punto Harry si voltò, vide l’espressione desolata della signora Weasley e comprese.   
«Non ti preoccupare» fece Ginny, gentilmente. «Continueremo domani la partita, se vuoi»   
«Scusa»   
Lei gli sorrise dolcemente. Afferrò la scacchiera, attenta a non spostare i pezzi, e la mise a posto. «Buonanotte, Harry» disse.   
Si sentì davvero un idiota ad andare a dormire alle dieci di sera, quando gli altri sarebbero rimasti alzati fin dopo la mezzanotte. Si avviò verso le scale, a passi pesanti. Raggiunse la sua camera e si infilò subito il pigiama. Quando si distese sotto le coperte si rese conto che non aveva nemmeno una briciola di sonno. Sentiva i chiacchiericci provenire dabasso e percepì una leggera gelosia accrescere in sé. Tenne lo sguardo fisso verso il soffitto, sperando che il sonno l’avrebbe colto presto. Ma non arrivò. Si girò e rigirò nel letto, tentando di addormentarsi, eppure senza successo. Quell’insonnia lo rese ancor più nervoso. Pensare che l’indomani avrebbe raggiunto l’ufficio di Piton con le occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi e del tutto spossato lo agghiacciava. Naturalmente Piton se ne sarebbe accorto all’istante e non avrebbe fatto una bella figura se il Maestro di Pozioni avesse sospettato che fosse rimasto sveglio fino a tardi, non prendendo sul serio le loro lezioni. Sospirò. Doveva darsi una calmata, altrimenti avrebbe passato la notte in bianco.   
Cadde in un sogno senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Sognò la chioma nera di Piton. Lo guardava con rabbia, gli girava attorno come un avvoltoio dalle piume nere. Infatti poco dopo aver formulato questo pensiero, Piton si trasformò in un grande uccello nero, lo beccava dovunque, sentiva che gli stava strappando brandelli di pelle con quel suo becco appuntito. Puntava soprattutto sul viso, o meglio sulla fronte, dove c’era la cicatrice. Voleva strappargliela via, eliminarla. E Harry lo lasciava fare, anche se continuava ad urlare dal dolore. Ma desiderava quanto lui che quella cicatrice non fosse mai esistita. Prima che l’uccello finisse fu avvolto in una brillante luce verde. L’uccello strillò, si irrigidì e cadde a terra, frantumandosi sul pavimento come fosse di vetro.   
«Uccidi l’altro!» fece la raccapricciante voce di Voldemort.   
Harry si ritrovò d’un tratto nel cimitero. Non riusciva a vedere dove fosse Voldemort e Codaliscia. Vorticava intorno a se stesso, senza fermarsi. Dov’erano? Dov’erano!? Si aspettò di vedere Cedric Diggory venir ucciso, ma non fu Cedric a morire.   
«Avada Kedavra!»   
«Ron!» Harry urlò a squarciagola, vedendo il suo amico cadere a terra con un tonfo. Corse verso di lui, con il fiato sospeso e le lacrime agli occhi. Cadde sulle ginocchia e osservò il corpo senza vita del suo migliore amico. Aveva le orbite scavate, vuote. I suoi occhi azzurri erano spariti per sempre. Poi ci fu un rumore, come un richiamo. Harry si voltò e su un ramo di un albero notò l’uccello di prima. Nel becco teneva stretti gli occhi di Ron.   
«Ridammeli!» urlò Harry all’uccello.   
Ma questo lo ignorò, spalancò le enorme ali del colore della pece e volò via, nel cielo plumbeo della notte.


	9. Capitolo 9

«Harry, è ora di alzarsi»   
Harry spalancò gli occhi di colpo. Il viso della signora Weasley era illuminato dalla fioca luce che penetrava nella stanza dal corridoio. La donna, vedendolo sveglio, gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. «Buongiorno, dormito bene?»  
Harry si mise a sedere, ancora attonito dalle immagini che continuavano a scorrere nei suoi pensieri. Rabbrividì. Gli occhi penetranti di quel uccello erano ancora impressi nella sua mente. Udì Ron lamentarsi qualche metro più in là a causa della luce. Lo sentì mugolare qualcosa, dopodiché si girò dall’altra parte e si rimise a ronfare.   
«Cerca di sbrigarti a vestirti, la colazione è quasi pronta» gli disse la signora Weasley, uscendo dalla stanza.   
«Grazie mille»   
Appena la signora Weasley lo lasciò solo, Harry rimase qualche istante sul letto, sovrappensiero. Vedere il suo amico vivo e vegeto, russare a pochi passi da lui, lo sollevava parecchio. Osservò i capelli rossicci di Ron cosparsi sul cuscino. In quella penombra avevano assunto un colore più scuro, parevano di un castano ambrato. Respirava profondamente e di tanto intanto emetteva strani versi, come se stesse sognando qualcosa. Ripensò al corpo senza vita di Ron che aveva visto in sogno. Non poteva permettere che accadesse qualcosa del genere, non proprio al suo migliore amico. Non lo avrebbe sopportato. Preferiva mille volte morire lui, piuttosto che Ron. E quegli occhi vuoti…   
Cercò di non pensarci troppo. Era solo un sogno, dopotutto. Balzò giù dal letto, si infilò una camicia appena stirata e un paio di pantaloni neri. Indossò le scarpe velocemente e cercò di pettinarsi i capelli alla bell’è meglio, afflosciandoli con le dita.   
Trovò la cucina vuota, ad eccezione della signora Weasley, che trafficava con pentole e stoviglie. Aveva un’espressione stanca, i suoi movimenti erano più lenti del solito.   
«La prossima volta posso benissimo alzarmi da solo e prepararmi da me la colazione» disse Harry, sentendosi un po’ in colpa per averla fatta alzare così presto.   
«Sciocchezze. So bene che la tua colazione consisterebbe in una tazza di tè e basta. Avrai bisogno di molte energie, Harry, devi assolutamente mangiare qualcosa di sostanzioso»   
A dire la verità Harry aveva lo stomaco chiuso. Tuttavia si sforzò a mangiare tutto quello che la signora Weasley gli offriva. Sperava solo di non incominciare a vomitare dinanzi a Snape. La signora Weasley prese posto di fronte al ragazzo e consumò la colazione assieme a lui. Per un attimo la casa piombò nel silenzio. Tutto ciò che si udiva era solo il rumore metallico delle posate.   
«Sei teso?» chiese la donna, guardandolo di sottecchi.   
«Un po’» ammise Harry.   
«Andrà bene, vedrai. Impari molto in fretta»   
«Piton è piuttosto pesante, qualche volta. Avrei preferito qualche altro insegnante»   
«Il professor Piton, Harry» lo corresse lei. «Certo, lo so, ma non temere, devi solo dare il massimo e far vedere al professor Piton che ti impegni»   
Dubitava che se anche si fosse impegnato Piton avrebbe smesso di prenderlo in giro. Ormai era così abituato alle malignità che gli rivolgeva che gli sarebbe parso strano se non lo facesse più. Finita la colazione, la signora Weasley lo scortò fino al caminetto del soggiorno.   
«Buona fortuna» fece.   
Harry entrò nel caminetto, prese un pugno di Polvere Volante e esclamò il più chiaramente possibile: «Hogwarts, ufficio di Severus Piton!» Poi gettò la sostanza scintillante ai suoi piedi e scomparve tra le fiamme verdastre.   
Quando i suoi piedi toccarono il pavimento, l’atterraggio fu così violento che non riuscì a tenersi in equilibrio. Venne scaraventato per terra, sollevando un fumo nero tutt’intorno a lui. Un’ondata di fuliggine gli entrò nelle narici e incominciò a starnutire senza tregua.   
«Diamine, Potter» parlò una voce fredda dall’altra parte della stanza. «Cinque anni nel mondo magico e ancora non sai usare la Metropolvere»   
Harry si guardò intorno, vide Piton seduto dietro la sua scrivania, che lo guardava malevolmente. Maledisse se stesso per essere caduto come un salame proprio davanti a quel uomo. Notò di aver sporcato il pavimento di polvere davanti a sé. Uscì in fretta e furia dal camino, abbassandosi per attraversare il controcuore d’ottone. Notò quale caos aveva combinato. Impugnò la sua bacchetta il più velocemente possibile e la puntò verso il pavimento sporco.   
«Tergeo» mormorò, piano, cercando di non farsi sentire da Piton.   
In un lampo la polvere scomparve e il pavimento ritornò lustro come prima. Anche i suoi vestiti e la sua faccia erano completamente neri. Ripeté l’incantesimo su se stesso e quando constatò che non c’era più nulla fuori posto, rivolse infine la sua attenzione a Piton.   
«Mi scusi per il pavimento» disse.   
Piton non disse niente, si limitò ad alzarsi dalla sedia e a riordinare i fogli sparsi sulla scrivania. Guardò l’ora e abbozzò un sorrisetto malizioso. «Sei in ritardo di due minuti, Potter»   
Impossibile. La signora Weasley si era assicurata che fossero le sei in punto prima che Harry prendesse la Polvere Volante tra le mani. Tuttavia era meglio non provocarlo.   
«Mi dispiace, signore, la prossima volta vedrò di essere in orario»   
«Lo spero per te» ghignò. «Sbrigati a sederti. Prima incominciamo meglio è»   
«…dove?» chiese Harry, l’unica sedia che c’era in quella stanza era dietro la scrivania di Piton. E non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsi a sedere lì. Piton agitò la bacchetta e trasfigurò un piccolo sgabello in una sedia. La posizionò nel bel mezzo dell’ufficio e con un gesto frettoloso ordinò a Harry di sedersi.   
«Come prima cosa voglio specificare che queste lezioni saranno tutt’altro che una passeggiata. Non tutti riescono ad essere Occlumanti, Potter. Certe persone sono troppo deboli da riuscire nell’impresa»   
«Ci riuscirò» disse Harry, più per convincere se stesso che Piton.   
«Ne dubito fortemente, ma non ci resta che incominciare»   
Piton sfilò la sua bacchetta e la puntò verso di lui. Harry balzò su dalla sedia, colto alla sprovvista. Ma vedendo che Piton se ne restava fermo con la bacchetta puntata sul suo petto e un’espressione di divertimento sul volto, capì che non aveva alcuna intenzione di maledirlo. «Che cosa fa?» domandò, confuso.   
«Sono tenuto a forzare la tua mente, Potter. È l’unico modo perché tu possa imparare a contrastare una presenza ostile nella tua mente»   
«Forzare la mia mente? Che vuol dire?» Ora incominciava ad essere spaventato. Quel termine lo fece pensare subito a qualcosa di molto spiacevole. Doveva essere persino doloroso.   
«Il Signore Oscuro quando ha l’intenzione di torturare i suoi nemici invade la mente altrui. E lo fa in un modo così brutale da far provare pene inimmaginabili alla propria vittima. La Legilimanzia può essere usata anche per estorcere informazioni. Un bravo Legiliments è in grado di scoprire i segreti più profondi di una persona, se lo desidera. Tutto questo avviene a stretto contatto con la persona interessata. La prima regola della Legilimanzia è: guardare la persona negli occhi, altrimenti è del tutto inutile. A quanto pare però tu e l’Oscuro Signore siete collegati mentalmente e da poco ha scoperto che è in grado di invadere la tua mente anche se siete a miglia di distanza l’uno dall’altro. è dunque opportuno che tu impari l’Occlumanzia, per imparare a riconoscere quando un Legiliments tenta di impossessarsi di te ed imparare, ovviamente, a contrastarlo. Non userò la Legilimanzia per torturarti, Potter, né per farti del male volontariamente. Il fatto è che contrastare un Legiliments può provocare dolore, se si tratta di una forzatura mentale troppo intensa. Per le prime volte non invaderò la tua mente troppo fortemente, ma quando incomincerai a contrastarmi allora forzerò sempre di più, perché tu possa essere preparato a un eventuale attacco da parte del Signore Oscuro»   
Per un attimo Piton restò in silenzio, scrutandolo attentamente. Poi gli ordinò di risedersi con un gesto della bacchetta. «Sarebbe meglio che tu ti risieda, Potter»   
«Perché?»   
«Potresti cadere» Non aggiunse altro.   
Harry deglutì, con il cuore in gola. Obbedì al professore di pozioni e si rimise seduto sulla sedia di legno.   
«Sei pronto?»   
No, non lo era per niente. Piton non gli aveva detto assolutamente nulla per come fare a contrastarlo. Era assolutamente impreparato e non aveva idea di quel che gli avrebbe fatto. Ad ogni modo annuì.   
Piton non attese oltre. «Legilimens!»   
Fu travolto da moltissime immagini, una dietro l’altra. Era come vedere un film nella propria testa. A poco a poco si rese conto che erano i suoi ricordi, momenti del suo passato. Hermione che dava un pugno in faccia a Malfoy, zio Vernon che rideva di lui quando era uscito dal sottoscala con indosso gli enormi abiti smessi di Dudley, zia Marge trasformata in un enorme pallone e fluttuava verso il soffitto del salotto, zia Petunia che lo mandava a letto senza cena perché non aveva finito di pulire lo scantinato, le lacrime di Fanny che curavano la ferita sul suo braccio…   
D’un tratto sentì qualcosa di duro colpirlo. Era il pavimento. Si ritrovò di nuovo nell’ufficio di Piton, ansimante e completamente sconvolto.   
«Alzati, avanti» ordinò Piton, scorbutico. «Dobbiamo continuare»   
«Lei vede tutto ciò che vedo io?» chiese Harry, con la voce roca.   
«Sì»   
Harry aggrottò la fronte, preoccupato. Ma non disse niente.   
«Concentrati di più, Potter»   
Concentrarsi? Concentrarsi su cosa? Non aveva la più pallida idea di come fare.   
«Ricominciamo. Preparati» fece il maestro di pozioni, alzando nuovamente la bacchetta su di lui. «Legilimens!»   
E le immagini ricominciarono. Furono ancor più vivide di prima. Vide centinaia di dissennatori volare sopra il Lago Nero, c’era la luna piena che faceva splendere di una luce argentata le acque del lago… Le figure scure di quelle creature mostruose piombavano sopra Sirius e lui. C’era lui dall’altra parte del lago… L’immagine cambiò d’improvviso. Comparve la sua mano e sul dorso apparirono delle scritte incise col suo stesso sangue: Non devo dire bugie… La Umbridge sogghignava sprezzante di fianco a lui… Il serpente dello zoo gli faceva l’occhiolino… La Ford Anglia fuori dalla finestra sbarrata della sua camera a Privet Drive… Hermione tramutata in gatto… Zia Petunia che gli dava un colpo in testa col mestolo senza motivo… Cho Chang che si avvicinava a lui…sempre di più…di più…   
«No!» Sentì la sua voce urlare in lontananza. Piton ricomparve dinanzi a lui, sul suo viso il solito ghigno minaccioso. Ce l’aveva fatta? L’aveva respinto?   
Piton parve cogliere quei pensieri perché gli rispose subito. «Non essere sciocco, Potter. Sono stato io a fermarmi. Non fai altro che urlare tutto il tempo. Controllati»   
«Mi dispiace…non me ne sono accorto»   
Piton sollevò un sopracciglio e lo squadrò, irritato. «Devi concentrarti di più, Potter. Mi lasci entrare con troppa facilità, non fai nulla per fermarmi. Mi dai accesso ai tuoi ricordi senza opporre neanche un briciolo di resistenza. Riproviamo» fece. «Ah, toglimi una curiosità. Perché c’erano le sbarre sulla finestra della tua camera?» gli chiese, solo per tormentarlo.   
Harry strinse le labbra, irato. Non voleva che Piton vedesse tutte quelle cose… Sapeva che lo avrebbe solo preso in giro. In un primo momento pensò di non rispondergli ma, notando che Piton attendeva impaziente che parlasse, cedette. «Per evitare che fuggissi»   
«Scappi spesso di casa, Potter?»   
«No, ma ho desiderato farlo tante volte»   
«Sei proprio la copia sputata di tuo padre, così arrogante e presuntuoso. Bene, ora basta. Ricominciamo»   
Lo colse del tutto alla sprovvista. Aveva ricominciato troppo in fretta, stava ancora ansimando per lo sforzo di poco prima... Dopo mezz’ora si ritrovò grondante di sudore e del tutto stremato. Sentiva che le sue forze andavano diminuendo e che non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo. Piton non gli dava un attimo di tregua, ricominciava quasi all’istante, senza permettergli nemmeno di ricomporsi o di riprendere fiato. Era spesso caduto dalla sedia, senza poterlo evitare. Sentiva che gli sarebbero venuti dei lividi sulle ginocchia e sui bracci per tutte quelle volte che aveva sbattuto sul pavimento. Il professore continuava a urlagli contro, spronandolo a respingerlo. Ma Harry non ne era in grado. Non riusciva a farlo. Quella presenza nella sua mente era troppo intensa, troppo invasiva. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare quando quell’uomo scorbutico si intrufolava dentro la sua testa, figuriamoci a concentrarsi abbastanza da riuscire a resistergli.   
«Credo che per oggi sia abbastanza» osservò Piton, scoccando un’occhiata all’orologio. Erano passati appena cinquanta minuti dal suo arrivo. Il che a Harry parve assolutamente incredibile, considerando che aveva creduto di essere là dentro da almeno tre ore. Si alzò dalla sedia, con le ginocchia cedevoli e il corpo fremente. Si passò la manica della camicia sulla fronte per asciugarsi il sudore e prese dei lunghi respiri, cercando di tranquillizzarsi. Era finita, finalmente. Piton lo lascava andare.   
«Ti aspetto domani alla stessa ora, Potter»   
Harry fece una smorfia. Non aveva nessuna voglia di ritornare lì, ma sapeva che era inutile obbiettare. «Arrivederci» disse, con la voce incrinata. Piton ormai aveva rivolto tutta la sua attenzione alle scartoffie sulla scrivania, quindi lo ignorò completamente. Il ragazzo raggiunse il caminetto con fare sconsolato e scomparve nelle fiamme color smeraldo.


	10. Capitolo 10

«Harry! Già di ritorno?» esclamò Hermione, appena Harry apparve dal caminetto. Gli corse incontro e quando vide in che stato pietoso era, assunse un’espressione sconvolta. «…oh, Harry? Ti senti bene?»   
Anche Ron era lì e guardava l’amico come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. Harry strascinò i piedi verso il centro del salotto e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, spossato. Gli martellava la testa, i suoi muscoli erano indolenziti e si sentiva pesante come un macigno.   
«Che ti ha fatto il pipistrello?» chiese Ron, stringendo i pugni.   
«Non pensavo che imparare l’Occlumanzia potesse essere così difficile» disse lui, semplicemente.   
«Certo, con Piton come insegnante non poteva che andare peggio! Per Merlino! Guardati! Sembra che hai appena lottato con Tu-Sai-Chi in persona!»   
Harry lo ignorò. Si guardò intorno. La casa era stranamente silenziosa. «Dove sono tutti?»   
«La mamma ha portato tutti al san Mungo a trovare papà. Io e Hermione abbiamo deciso di restare qui e aspettarti. Non volevamo che ritornassi a Grimmauld Place e ti ritrovassi completamente da solo» spiegò Ron.   
«Beh, grazie. Ma Sirius?»   
«Ieri ha bevuto un po’ troppo. Credo che resterà a letto fino a tardi»   
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Che diamine avete combinato ieri notte?» chiese, divertito.   
«Beh, a sera tarda è passato Lupin» Ron strinse le labbra, come per reprimere un sorriso. «Lupin ha portato un Whisky Incendiario e…beh…quei due si sono scolati l’intera bottiglia da soli. Non ho idea a che ora siano andati a dormire. Probabilmente sono rimasti svegli fino all’alba»   
Harry sentì una fitta di irritazione. Per colpa di Piton non aveva visto Remus e si era perso l’intera serata che, dall’espressione di Ron, doveva essere stata esilarante.   
«Harry, vuoi che ti preparo qualcosa? Un tè, magari? Sembri stremato» chiese Hermione, tesa.   
«No, Hermione, ti ringrazio. Mi riprendo subito»  
«A me pare di no» commentò Ron. «Sai, ti consiglierei di andartene in camera a dormire. Ne hai un disperato bisogno. Potresti crollare da un momento all’altro»   
«Sto bene»   
«Ah-ah» sentenziò Ron, ironico. «Ci dici che ti ha fatto, per l’amor del cielo?»   
Harry sospirò e si preparò a raccontare ai suoi amici il metodo di insegnamento che aveva usato Piton. Hermione, che a quanto pareva ne sapeva qualcosa sull’argomento, annuiva positivamente alle parole di Harry, mentre Ron, scioccato, non faceva altro che interromperlo per chiedergli spiegazioni e ulteriori particolari.   
«Non ci posso credere. Quell’uomo ti sta torturando» fece ad un certo punto, con gli occhi sgranati dall’indignazione. «Non te ne rendi conto? E poi non mi va giù che spii tutti i tuoi ricordi. È una cosa privata, mannaggia. Non può farlo»   
«È necessario, Ron» si intromise Hermione. «Se Harry deve imparare l’Occlumanzia in fretta questo è l’unico modo per farlo. Piton sa quello che fa e non mi sembra uno che vada in giro a raccontare tutte le faccende private di Harry. Anche se vede qualche cosa che non dovrebbe non è quel genere di persona che ne fa un pettegolezzo»   
«Ma Hermione…! Si tratta di Severus Piton! Un Mangiamorte! E se scoprisse qualcosa che non dovrebbe e lo andasse a riferire a Tu-Sai-Chi?»   
«Non è un Mangiamorte» fece Hermione, seppur poco convinta anche lei. «Silente si fida di lui»   
«Silente è vecchio»   
«Che cosa vuoi che centri con questo!? Vuoi dar retta alla Gazzetta del Profeta? La vecchiaia non è sinonimo di pazzia, Ron!»   
Ron arrossì leggermente, rendendosi conto della sciocchezza che aveva appena detto. Distolse lo sguardo da lei e si rivolse al suo migliore amico. «Harry, se ti senti che Piton usufruisca di queste lezioni per farti del male, ce lo riferirai immediatamente, vero?  
«Sì, te lo prometto»   
Hermione gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Ti senti più rilassato adesso?»   
«Molto»   
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperata. Harry era particolarmente divertito da quella situazione. Hermione e Ron ultimamente bisticciavano per ogni piccola cosa. Non erano litigi pesanti, anzi, anche se litigavano sembrava che quelle frecciatine che si rivolgevano l’un l’altro li avvicinassero ancor di più. Trascorsero il resto della mattinata chiacchierando del più e del meno. Ad un certo punto Hermione e Ron incominciarono a giocare a gobbiglie e Harry si assopì.   
«Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe crollato» mormorò Ron a Hermione, appena vide Harry cedere al sonno.

Harry venne destato dai sonori chiacchiericci e dal fracasso che fece la famiglia Weasley non appena rientrò in casa. Lo schiamazzo dei gemelli fu il più assordante. Fred e George infatti entrarono in salotto tutti eccitati. «Si va in guerra, ragazzi!»   
Ron, con la faccia confusa, fissò esterrefatto Fred. «…che?»   
«Sta nevicando!» esclamò George. «Battaglia di neve!»   
«Non ho più nove anni» Ron sembrava alquanto offeso.   
«E chissene importa?» Ora fu Ginny a parlare. Sorrideva, raggiante. «Alzatevi tutti, dormiglioni! Si va fuori!»   
Hermione obbedì e andò subito a recuperare il suo cappotto. Seguì a ruota Ginny, la quale corse verso la porta d’ingresso e emesse con forza un grido di battaglia.   
«Sai, sto incominciando a realizzare che Fred e George hanno una cattiva influenza su mia sorella» osservò Ron.   
«E l’hai notato appena ora?» scherzò Harry.   
I due si affrettarono a raggiungere gli altri. La signora Weasley osservò tesa la ciurma impazzita dalla soglia della cucina. «Se vi becco ad entrare in casa completamente bagnati…!» Ma Harry non udì la fine della frase, perché era già fuori. I gemelli stavano cercando di innalzare una barricata con la neve e Hermione e Ginny avevano già incominciato a lanciare palle di neve verso i due. Le squadre si formarono automaticamente. Harry stava con Ron, Hermione con Ginny e George con il gemello.   
«Vai da quella parte!» urlò Ron a Harry, mentre tentava di colpire Ginny da dietro. Subito dopo però venne assalito da Fred, che gli lanciò una raffica di palle di neve con la magia. Venne completamente sommerso di neve e per un attimo Harry pensò che sarebbe soffocato.   
«No, no, niente magia! Così non vale!» urlò Hermione.   
Ginny e i due gemelli scoppiarono a ridere nel vedere Ron in quello stato. Della neve gli finì in bocca e tentò di sputarla fuori.  
«Ah! Ho la schiena tutta bagnata!» si lamentò, rabbrividendo. «Fred, sei una testa di zucca!»   
«Scusa, fratellino, ma non ho resistito» ridacchiò.   
«Ora la pagherai!» Ron cercò nella tasca del suo cappotto la bacchetta, ma Hermione lo trattenne.  
«No, Ron, niente magia!» insistette di nuovo Hermione. «Diamine, siete degli sconsiderati! Vi rendete conto che siamo in una zona Babbana, no? E voi che cosa fate? Sfilate fuori le vostre dannate bacchette!»   
«Non c’è nessuno qui»   
«Potrebbero vederci attraverso le finestre e quindi smettetela. Niente magia. E se tua madre scoprisse che usi la magia, Ronald Weasley, si limiterebbe ad ucciderti»   
«D’accordo»   
Si divertirono da matti quel giorno. Fu una battaglia all’ultimo sangue. Ginny non si dette mai per vinta e combatté fin quando i suoi fratelli non implorarono pietà. Persino Harry era del tutto meravigliato dall’impetuosità che quella ragazza possedeva. A causa sua aveva la testa completamente bagnata e il venticello fresco di certo non migliorava la situazione. Rabbrividiva spesso e sapeva che si sarebbe beccato qualcosa se non fosse rientrato immediatamente. Anche gli altri non erano messi meglio. Sembrava che Fred fosse appena uscito dalla vasca da bagno. I suoi vestiti gocciolavano acqua e continuava a ripetere che i suoi piedi si stavano annegando negli stivali. Tuttavia il gruppetto si convinse a rientrare soltanto quando la signora Weasley annunciò che i biscotti erano pronti. Allora Ginny si precipitò in casa senza esitare, seguita da tutti gli altri.   
«Non osate, razza di mascalzoni! Spogliatevi all’entrata prima di metter piede in casa!» urlava la signora Weasley in corridoio.   
Si tolsero le scarpe e i cappotti gocciolanti e dopodiché si fiondarono tutti in cucina, prendendo posto dietro il tavolo. I biscotti appena sfornati emanavano un profumo dolciastro nella stanza. Avevano forme natalizie e con grande sorpresa di Harry, le figure di Babbo Natale esclamavano un gran “ho, ho, ho!” e salutavano con la mano. Si affrettarono tutti a prenderne uno. Appena Ron avvicinò il biscotto alle labbra egli incominciò a urlare e a dimenarsi, terrorizzato.   
«Ma che cosa…?» fece lui, confuso.   
«George! Ti prego, smettila!» ordinò la signora Weasley, con le mani incrociate.   
«Scusa, mamma»   
Il biscotto frenò la sua lotta e Ron ebbe modo di addentarlo senza sentirsi troppo in colpa.   
«Perché devo sempre arrabbiarmi con voi due? Non ne posso più»   
«Ci hai fatti tu così. Dovresti soltanto prendertela con te stessa» scherzò Fred.   
«Oh! Ti sembra questo il modo di parlare a tua madre?»   
«Mamma, sto scherzando. Prendi tutto troppo sul serio. Dai, siediti qui e rilassati»   
La signora Weasley sospirò e prese posto in mezzo a Fred e George. I due le riempirono il piatto di biscotti con un gesto delle loro bacchette e la invitarono a mangiare.   
«Ti serve soltanto una buona dose di zuccheri» osservò George, sorridendo sotto i baffi. «Sono davvero ottimi questi biscotti, mamma. La tua è la cucina più buona al mondo»   
La signora Weasley arrossì, compiaciuta. «Oh, andiamo, non prendetemi in giro…»   
«Ma è assolutamente vero. Nemmeno la cucina di Hogwarts è paragonabile alla tua»   
Fred si chinò verso Harry e gli sussurrò nell’orecchio¬: «Certe volte ha un disperato bisogno di attenzioni. I complimenti la mettono di buon umore»   
«Signora Wealsey, Fred e George hanno ragione. Non ho mai mangiato biscotti più buoni» parlò Harry, con un sorriso sincero stampato sul volto. Ciò che aveva detto era vero. A Hogwarts avevano l’abitudine di preparare solo biscotti allo zenzero, il quale Harry detestava. A casa Dursley venivano fatti in rare occasioni, come il compleanno di Dudley, Natale e Pasqua. Poche volte zia Petunia aveva permesso ad Harry di assaggiarli. Ella si vantava spesso della sua meravigliosa ricetta, ma a dire la verità quei biscotti non erano mai stati un granché.


	11. Capitolo 11

Come il giorno precedente Harry venne svegliato dalla signora Weasley, che lo informava a sottovoce che la colazione era pronta. Egli non aveva nessuna voglia di alzarsi dal letto. Sentiva la stanchezza opprimerlo con forza e sapeva che le lezioni con Piton lo avrebbero del tutto stremato. Tuttavia si costrinse ad alzarsi dopo qualche minuto, non volendo far attendere la signora Weasley. Non parlarono granché. Era troppo presto per fare una piacevole chiacchierata e sembrava che la signora Weasley volesse soltanto ritornarsene a letto. Harry si affrettò a consumare la sua colazione e a prepararsi per la lezione.   
«Ci vediamo dopo, Harry caro. Io me ne ritorno a letto, ti dispiace?» fece lei, con aria grave.   
«Nient’affatto. A dopo, allora»   
«Ricordati di prendere il cappotto, potresti aver freddo»   
«Certo, grazie, signora Weasley»   
Raggiunse svogliatamente il salotto e prese una manciata di Polvere Volante. Controllò l’ora. Non doveva arrivare né in anticipo né in ritardo, se no Piton si sarebbe lamentato di lui. Quando l’orologio segnò le cinque e mezza entrò velocemente nel caminetto e pronunciò la sua direzione. Il caminetto lo inghiottì e meno di un secondo dopo si ritrovò nei sotterranei di Hogwarts.   
«Buongiorno, professore» disse, non appena vide Piton avvicinarsi verso di lui.   
«Affrettati, non abbiamo molto tempo»   
«Perché?»   
«Tra un’ora esco»   
«E dove va?» chiese, automaticamente. Si rese conto appena dopo della sua sfacciataggine.   
Piton lo fissò, con un’espressione basita. «Non credo siano affari tuoi, Potter»   
«No, certo che no…era solo per fare conversazione» Va bene, doveva smetterla. Si ripromise di pensare prima di parlare la prossima volta.   
«Il fatto che io sia il tuo insegnante di Occlumanzia non vuol dire che siamo costretti a fare conversazione. E anche se fosse non ho alcun desiderio di parlare con un ragazzino presuntuoso come te, signor Potter» lo incalzò Piton, acidamente.   
«Ho capito, certo…» farfugliò Harry, a disagio. «Mi scusi»   
«Siediti» ordinò lui.   
Harry prese posto immediatamente. La sedia era già posta nel centro dell’ufficio di Piton e così non perse tempo. Fece dei lunghi respiri, per calmare le palpitazioni furiose. Non sapeva esattamente perché, ma si sentiva molto nervoso. In quel momento si ricordò delle parole di Ron che gli diceva che non gli andava giù che Piton scoprisse tutti i suoi segreti. E se avesse visto davvero qualcosa che potrebbe essere utile a Voldemort? E se Silente si sbagliava davvero sul suo conto? In fondo…egli aveva tutte le caratteristiche per essere un Mangiamorte. Così riservato e scontroso, come se avesse timore che qualcuno scoprisse qualcosa di lui che poteva rovinarlo per sempre. Era una persona talmente ambigua che non si riusciva a collocarlo da nessuna parte. Harry era perennemente confuso sul suo conto e questo lo spaventava a morte.   
«Ricorda bene, Potter: chiudi bene la mente e cerca di respingermi. Non esitare mai, perché un minimo di esitazione potrebbe ucciderti se in questo caso venissi invaso dalla presenza del Signore Oscuro»   
«E come faccio a chiudere la mente? Che cosa vuol dire?»   
«Devi concentrarti. Concentrati su un’unica cosa e ignora tutto il resto»   
«Su che cosa mi dovrei concentrare?»   
«Tutto ciò che vuoi. Basta che ti concentri e che non mi permetti di vedere cose che tu non vuoi che veda»   
«Ma se non ho idea di come fare…!»   
«Devi trovare il tuo metodo, Potter. È per questo che siamo qui. Alleniamo la tua mente a respingere una presenza ostile» lo interruppe Piton. E senza preavviso il maestro di Pozioni alzò la bacchetta verso di lui e pronunciò: «Legilimens!»   
Un Ungaro Spinato inferocito sputava un’onda di fuoco verso di lui…Zia Marge che ordinava a uno dei suoi cani di attaccare Harry…Harry che fuggiva in giardino, urlando di dolore quando sentì che il cane gli aveva azzannato una caviglia... La risata incontrollata di zia Petunia quando vide la scena…Una luce color smeraldo, così intensa da fargli dolere gli occhi…Un grido disperato di una donna…   
I suoi ricordi si fermarono d’improvviso e si ritrovò catapultato nuovamente nell’ufficio di Piton. Quest’ultimo aveva un’espressione sconvolta in viso, come se avesse appena visto la morte passargli accanto. Harry constatò che non lo aveva mai visto così scioccato. La sua espressione cambiò da sconvolta a colma di rabbia. Harry pensò immediatamente che forse aveva fatto qualche cosa di sbagliato.   
«Professore…?» osò parlare.   
«Cos’era?» chiese, quasi in un sussurro.   
«Cosa?»   
«Quella luce»   
«Non lo so»   
«Menti. Te lo leggo negli occhi»   
Non ne voleva parlare. Perché Piton insisteva tanto? Quella luce aveva accompagnato i suoi songi da quando ne aveva memoria. Era un sogno ricorrente che oramai non ci faceva quasi più caso. Ma da quando aveva visto Voldemort uccidere Cedric Diggory l’anno scorso…aveva capito. La luce verde che si era sprigionata dalla bacchetta di Voldemort, la stessa identica luce…Ma l’aveva già vista prima, no? Eppure non voleva ammetterlo a se stesso, quella realtà era stata fin troppo dura da accettare. Da bambino quando sognava quella luce aveva sempre provato una grande angoscia, ma poi ci aveva fatto l’abitudine. Aveva ignorato quel sogno e per quanto possibile aveva tentato di dimenticarlo, di non farci caso.   
«La sogno da sempre» incominciò Harry. «Da bambino specialmente. La sognavo quasi ogni notte e non riuscivo a liberarmene. Neanche oggi se è per questo…»   
«Quand’è che hai capito di che cosa si tratta?» chiese Piton, teso.   
«L’anno scorso. Quando ho visto Cedric morire con l’Anatema che Uccide ho subito ripensato al mio sogno. E ho immediatamente saputo che non c’era più speranza»   
Piton chiuse per un momento le palpebre e rimase immobile come una statua in mezzo alla stanza. Sembrava come se volesse chiedere qualcos’altro, ma gli era difficile farlo. Quando riaprì gli occhi fissò il suo sguardo in quello di Harry con intensità.   
«Perché credi di sognarlo?»   
«Io…» Quella semplice domanda gli fece venire le lacrime agli occhi. Non sopportava l’idea di piangere dinanzi a Piton. Abbassò velocemente lo sguardo e guardò dall’altra parte, sperando che Piton non avesse notato niente.   
«Potter» lo chiamò, quasi con gentilezza. «Riconosco che può essere difficile parlarne, ma voglio che tu mi risponda»   
«Non potremmo evitare?»   
Piton, d’istinto, gli si avvicinò. Harry non osò guardarlo, non quando cercava di reprimere le lacrime. Con suo grande stupore sentì Piton posargli una mano sulla spalla, leggermente. In un primo momento volle scrollarsela di dosso. Lo ripugnava l’idea di esser consolato da Severus Piton. Ma poi sentì che quel semplice tocco lo fece calmare. Lo lasciò fare, anche se la situazione lo imbarazzava non poco.   
«Ho capito che molto probabilmente il mio sogno non era un semplice sogno, ma un ricordo. Un remoto ricordo di quando avevo appena un anno… Quando…quando lui…ha ucciso mia madre. Io ero presente quand’è accaduto, ero là. Ho visto mia madre morire»   
E fu allora che scoppiò a piangere in un modo incontrollato.


	12. Capitolo 12

I suoi singhiozzi ruppero il silenzio dei sotterranei di Hogwarts e non seppe più come fermarsi. Le lacrime gli solcavano le guance senza sosta e seppur tentava di asciugarsele con la manica del cappotto, esse continuavano a scorrere senza volersi fermare. Sentì la mano di Piton stringergli la spalla. Non fu una stretta forte da fargli male, ma quel tanto che bastava da sentirlo vicino, presente. Da dargli un minimo di conforto. Piton lasciò che si sfogasse. Rimase in perfetto silenzio, lasciando a Harry il tempo di riprendersi. Il ragazzo continuava a pensare al danno che aveva appena fatto. Aver perso il controllo in quel modo proprio davanti a Piton gli dava un forte senso di nausea. Era strano che il professore non avesse ancora fatto un commento sarcastico al riguardo. Ma prima o poi sarebbe arrivato… E lo avrebbe fatto star male di proposito.  
«Mi dispiace…» borbottò Harry, non appena riuscì a placare i singhiozzi.   
«Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi, Potter. So quel che provi»   
«No, non ne ha la più pallida idea»   
Piton non si infuriò a quella risposta, anzi, annuì comprensivo. Si allontanò per un momento e raggiunse la dispensa dove teneva tutte le pozioni. Trovò subito quel che cercava. Afferrò una boccetta con all’interno un liquido violaceo e la porse a Harry.   
«Bevi questa, è una pozione calmante»   
«Non mi serve» Non voleva prendere assolutamente nulla da Piton, specialmente non una delle sue dannate pozioni.  
«Oh, io credo di sì» insistette Piton. «Non possiamo continuare la lezione se ti senti in questo stato. Peggiorerebbero soltanto le cose e non possiamo perdere tempo. Bevila, forza»   
Harry, seppur titubante, avvicinò alle labbra la boccetta. Aveva un odore assai pungente, ma si fece coraggio e la buttò giù. Era pastosa, piuttosto spiacevole da ingerire. I suoi effetti però furono immediati. Sentì i muscoli tesi rilassarsi e fu invaso da un senso di pace e di beatitudine. Si dimenticò presto della ragione per la quale aveva pianto poco fa. Tutto in lui divenne calma e tranquillità.   
«Dovrei comprarmi una cassa piena di queste» fece Harry, guardando la boccetta mezza vuota.   
Piton ghignò, divertito. «Te lo sconsiglio. Farne un eccessivo consumo potrebbe causarti una forte sonnolenza»   
«Ah, beh, un po’ di sonno non ha mai ucciso nessuno»   
«Certo che no, ma di sicuro svenire addormentato e battere la testa contro il muro potrebbe farlo» sentenziò, sarcastico.   
Harry rise di gusto. Forse quella pozione lo aveva reso fin troppo sereno.   
«Non è divertente» sbottò il professore, freddamente.   
«Lo so, ma il modo in cui l’ha detto…!» disse fra le risa.   
«D’accordo, ora smettila. Dobbiamo continuare con la lezione» Piton controllò l’ora e fece una smorfia irritata. «Abbiamo ancora venti minuti»   
«Meglio così»   
Piton ignorò le parole del giovane Grifondoro e si accinse a riprendere la posizione di prima. Appena fu dinanzi a lui sfilò la bacchetta e la puntò sulla testa di Harry. Harry per canto suo si sentiva stranamente rilassato, come se avere un Piton arcigno che gli puntava la bacchetta contro fosse perfettamente normale. Le immagini nella sua testa ripresero a formularsi inaspettatamente. Vide il suo mantello dell’invisibilità venir scartato nel giorno di Natale…Edvige che gli lanciava un fischio per richiamare la sua attenzione…Norberto, o meglio Norberta, venir coccolata dalle grandi manone di Hagrid…   
Harry si rese presto conto che le immagini questa volta avevano qualcosa di diverso. Non erano ricordi dolorosi, anzi, erano ricordi abbastanza neutri, quasi felici. Forse era a causa della pozione calmante: non gli permetteva di ricordare momenti spaventosi o irrequieti.   
Fu allora che rivide il momento in cui salì per la prima volta sulla scopa. Ricordava l’eccitazione di quel momento, l’adrenalina che saliva alle stelle. Com’era stato meraviglioso quando aveva sentito i suoi piedi staccarsi dal suolo, l’aria fresca che gli sferzava il volto e il campo da Quidditch rimpicciolirsi sotto di sé. Si concentrò sulle emozioni che aveva provato. Sulla straordinaria consapevolezza di star volando. Era stato così bello! D’improvviso sentì come se qualcosa o qualcuno tentasse di strapparlo da quel ricordo, come se volesse farlo smettere. No… perché? È così bello vedere il mondo da qua su!, pensò Harry. Vide il castello farsi sempre più piccolo e a qualche miglio di distanza osservò le acque scure del lago Nero. Non era una vista mozzafiato? Ma la presenza insistette ancora. E questa volta l’irruenza fu più forte di prima. Harry sentì una fitta di dolore alla testa e per un attimo volle cedere. Faceva male!   
Respingimi, Potter.   
Harry si spaventò. Quella voce dentro la testa gli fece comprendere dov’era e che cosa stava facendo. Piton. Piton tentava di invadergli la mente. Non doveva dimenticarlo più. La presenza del professore di Pozioni si fece ancor più intensa. Harry per un momento non seppe che cosa fare, ma decise di continuare a concentrarsi su quel singolo ricordo. Le sue dita che si racchiudevano attorno al manico laccato, la brezza che gli scompigliava i capelli, i raggi di sole che gli riscaldavano il viso… Piton forzò la sua mente ancor di più e questa volta fu così doloroso che lanciò un urlo di sofferenza. Strinse i denti e tentò di concentrarsi nuovamente, ma fu troppo tardi. Aveva esitato troppo. Piton scavalcò quella misera barriera mentale che era riuscito a creare e altri ricordi pervasero la sua mente. Dudley che gli tirava una sberla, Petunia che gli intimava di sparecchiare, una Hermione ricoperta di peli che piangeva nel bagno delle ragazze… Poi tutto si interruppe e piombò nell’ufficio di Piton. Harry realizzò di essere grondante di sudore e aveva un leggero mal di testa.   
«Sono riuscito a respingerla, signore?» chiese.   
«Per poco, ma è già un miglioramento. Come ti senti?»   
«Mi gira la testa» rispose sinceramente Harry.   
Piton annuì. «È normale. Non è mai semplice respingere un Legiliments. Fai qualche respiro profondo»   
Harry obbedì. Riuscì a calmarsi quasi subito e la testa gli fece meno male. Piton si preparò al prossimo attacco. «Pronto, Potter?»   
«Professore, come ha fatto a parlarmi in quel modo?» chiese il ragazzo, incuriosito.   
Piton sogghignò. «Anni di esercitazione, signor Potter»   
«Riesce a farlo con tutti?»   
«Più o meno. O meglio con chi mi permette di entrare nella propria mente oppure con chi è troppo debole da avere soltanto poche semplici difese, come nel tuo caso»   
«Davvero è così facile leggere la mia mente?»   
«Estremamente»   
Harry si fece paonazzo. Quanto sapeva veramente Piton sul suo conto? Gli dava così fastidio tutto questo, come se non avesse già abbastanza preoccupazioni. Piton continuò la sua dannata lezione e si intromise nuovamente nella testa di Harry. Questa volta Harry non riuscì a concentrarsi. Le immagini scorrevano troppo veloci. I ricordi erano confusi. Anche se tentava in tutti i modi di riordinare i pensieri e concentrarsi su un unico ricordo, non ci riusciva. Le figure erano sfuggenti, quasi impossibili da catturare. Piton lo forzò ancora e Harry questa volta gli lasciò la porta del tutto spalancata. Non vi era nessuna barriera per trattenerlo. Il dolore fu intenso e così insopportabile da farlo estraniare completamente da se stesso e dai ricordi. Piombò come in un limbo oscuro, colmo di quel terribile dolore. Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile e volle smettere all’istante. Durò soltanto una frazione di secondo, perché Piton interruppe immediatamente il contatto. Harry sentiva che stava per svenire. Il suo corpo era debole e tremava con violenza. Dei brividi di freddo lo percossero e sentiva la testa pesante come un macigno. «Che cosa…?»   
«È colpa mia» fece Piton, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. «Non sono riuscito a fermarmi prima»   
«Che cosa è accaduto?»   
«Quello è l’ultimo stadio, Potter, la mente senza più alcuna difesa. Nuda, estremamente vulnerabile. Il Signore Oscuro cerca sempre di raggiungere questo punto quando tortura le sue vittime, perché una presenza sconosciuta che scava e s’insinua in questo luogo così privato può far danni permanenti, e ovviamente provoca un dolore inimmaginabile» spiegò Piton.   
«Oh…»   
«E ti chiedo di perdonarmi. Non era mia intenzione farti del male» Lo disse in un modo così sincero che Harry seppe di averlo già perdonato. In fondo si era fermato immediatamente quando aveva capito di aver commesso uno sbaglio. Era stato tutto fin troppo veloce da capire realmente il dolore che stava provando.   
«Sì, certo…la perdono» rispose lui, imbarazzato. «Ma mi vuole dire che se Voldemort riesce a raggiungere questo…stadio…non c’è più speranza?»  
«Un bravo Occlumante sa bene che una volta che una barriera viene scavalcata è impossibile far fare un passo indietro al Legiliments. E se questo raggiunge l’ultimo stadio senza volersi fermare…allora le speranze di uscirne indenni sono davvero poche»   
«Non credo che riuscirò a respingere Voldemort…è troppo forte. Non so nemmeno perché lei si ostina tanto a darmi queste lezioni quando ben sa che è del tutto inutile. Se Voldemort vorrà attaccarmi sarò un caso perso»   
«Se tuo padre di sentisse parlare in questo modo ti schianterebbe, credimi. Nessun Potter si arrende così facilmente, senza nemmeno tentare»   
«Conosceva bene mio padre?»   
«Era solo un conoscente, ecco tutto» rispose il professore, frettoloso, come se volesse chiudere lì il discorso.   
Harry annuì, deluso del fatto che non volesse raccontargli di più. Ma in fondo che cosa poteva aspettarsi da Piton? «Va bene, allora…riproviamo»   
«No, Potter, per oggi basta così. Sei alquanto distratto e non voglio rischiare di fare lo stesso sbaglio di poco fa»   
«Mi impegnerò di più»   
«Domani, signor Potter. E ti lascio un compito per questa sera, prima che tu vada a dormire. Cerca di liberare la mente. E prima che tu me lo chieda liberare la mente non vuol dire smettere di pensare, ma di renderla allo stesso tempo calma e ben concentrata. A giudicare da ciò che hai pensato mentre sei riuscito a respingermi, dovresti concentrarti maggiormente sui ricordi che ti rendono felice, ovvero che non siano molesti o ansiosi. Ci siamo capiti?»   
«Sì, d’accordo, ci proverò»   
«E Potter…lo verrò a sapere se non hai svolto il tuo compito»


	13. Capitolo 13

Le lezioni di Occlumanzia lo stancavano davvero molto. Ritornava a Grimmauld Place così stremato da far preoccupare a morte Sirius, che continuava a lanciare insulti e a maledire Piton. Harry sapeva che non era colpa del suo insegnante, ma del semplice fatto che apprendere l’Occlumanzia era un’impresa assai ardua. Ogni qualvolta che ritornava a Grimmauld Place si recava immediatamente in camera e si buttava sul letto senza troppi convenevoli. Trascorreva il resto delle mattinate a dormire e a riprendersi.   
«Non lo sopporto» disse Sirius un pomeriggio. «Queste lezioni non ti fanno bene, Harry. Ti sfiancano completamente. Devo assolutamente parlare con Silente della cosa, non mi sta bene che passi le tue vacanze a letto, completamente sfinito»   
«Non è così grave, mi serve soltanto qualche ora di riposo e poi sono come nuovo»   
«Si vede benissimo che sei stanco, anche durante il resto della giornata. Non è normale, Harry. Questa storia delle lezioni deve finire»   
«Sirius, davvero, va bene. Non devi preoccuparti»   
«Mi preoccupo invece!»   
Harry sospirò. Certe volte era così testardo! Lasciò cadere il discorso e passò ad altro. Hermione era in camera a fare i campiti assieme a Ginny, Ron invece si stava ingozzando di dolci caramellati appena sfornati. I due gemelli d’altro canto erano spariti in soffitta, nessuno sapeva esattamente che cosa stessero facendo. Decise così di unirsi a Ron in cucina. Prese posto dietro al tavolo e afferrò un dolce.   
«Non pensi sia meglio unirsi a Hermione e fare i compiti?» chiese Harry, benché conoscesse già la risposta del suo amico.   
«Nah» rispose Ron, torvo. «Come ti viene in mente? È troppo presto per fare i compiti. C’è tempo»   
«Hermione e Ginny non hanno perso tempo, però»   
«Lo sai com’è fatta Hermione, lei finisce tutto nei primi giorni di vacanza. Per quanto riguarda Ginny…credo che Hermione la obblighi»   
«O forse è solo più intelligente di noi»   
«Amico, tu non capisci le cose basilari. Quella di sicuro non è intelligenza… E poi che cosa cambia farli oggi o domani?»   
«Il problema è che non li farai neanche domani»  
«Oh, mi conosci troppo bene»   
I due scoppiarono a ridere all’unisono.   
«Quindi hai deciso di unirti al nullafacente, eh?» sentenziò Ron, visibilmente divertito.   
«No, non era per te, ma per i dolci»   
«Beh, grazie tante. Ma ti dico che posso tranquillamente sopportare l’idea di essere superato da un dolce» disse, prendendone un altro e osservandolo con fare attento. «Su, assaggia, è un qualcosa di unico»   
Harry addentò il dolce che teneva in mano. Il caramello gli si sciolse in bocca e fu talmente gustoso da doverne ingoiare ancora.  
«Diamine, potrei nutrirmi di questi per tutta la vita e non stufarmi mai»   
«Che cosa ti ho detto?» rispose Ron, approvando. «È pura poesia»   
«Non ci credo! Di nuovo qui!» urlò la signora Weasley, entrando in cucina. «Ron, ti ho detto che per te la cucina è esclusa! Ma guardatevi! Sembrate due babbuini che stanno per schiattare dalla fame!»   
«Bada a come ti esprimi, madre» la incalzò Ron, ridendo sotto i baffi. «Comunque finché non trovo la porta chiusa non esiterò mai prima di entrare in cucina, tienilo a mente»   
«Oh, per la barba di Merlino! Li avete finiti quasi tutti! Erano per sta sera, Ron!»   
«Perché guardi me? È coinvolto anche Harry, non vedi? E poi il piatto era già mezzo vuoto quando sono arrivato»   
Harry lo squadrò in malo modo. «Mi tradisci così? Grande amico che sei!» scherzò.  
«Uscite, razza di scellerati!» urlò la signora Weasley. «E non fatevi più rivedere fino a cena!»   
I due amici salirono le scale e irruppero nella stanza di Ginny e Hermione. Le trovarono distese su uno dei due letti. Hermione leggeva ad alta voce mentre Ginny prendeva appunti. Appena videro i due entrare sobbalzarono dallo spavento e Ginny fece cadere la boccetta di inchiostro sul materasso.   
«Mannaggia a voi! Come vi salta in mente di piombare così dentro nella stanza!» esclamò Ginny, furibonda. Balzò giù dal letto, evitando di sporcarsi d’inchiostro anche i vestiti. Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo e si chinò a prendere la bacchetta, abbandonata sul pavimento.   
«La mamma ci ha sgamati» disse Ron.  
«Spero vi abbia buttati fuori dalla cucina a calci» ringhiò Ginny.   
«Oh, non c’è bisogno di essere così scontrosa, sorellina»   
Hermione si affrettò a puntare la bacchetta verso la macchia scura che ricopriva le lenzuola e a mormorare: «Gratta e Netta» La macchia venne risucchiata dalla bacchetta immediatamente, lasciando il materasso completamente lindo.   
«Andatevene, al contrario di voi stiamo facendo i compiti»   
«Al contrario di voi noi ci stiamo divertendo»   
«Ron, te ne prego, prendi Harry e vai a fare baccano da qualche altra parte. Siamo impegnate» parlò Hermione, serissima.   
«Oh-oh» rispose Ron, lanciando un’occhiata ad Harry. «Che ne pensi, amico?»  
«Io penso che sia meglio non farle arrabbiare» rispose Harry, con un sorriso.   
«Ma è la parte più divertente»   
«Ron!» lo ammonì Hermione, strizzando gli occhi. «Non osare»  
«E se volessimo fare i compiti con voi?»   
«Saprei che state definitivamente impazzendo»   
«Che cosa fate, per curiosità?» chiese Harry.   
«Sto aiutando Ginny a scrivere il tema di Trasfigurazione» rispose Hermione. «E siamo ancora in alto mare, quindi vi prego di lasciarci in pace»   
«Ginny, sei sicura di voler restare? Non sembra per niente allettante» Ron rivolse una smorfia buffa a Hermione.   
«Sono sicurissima, ma grazie per la considerazione»   
Così Harry e Ron se ne andarono, lasciandole sole. Salirono fino all’ultimo piano e quando raggiunsero il pianerottolo udirono un grande scoppio che fece tremare le pareti.   
«Quei due sono completamente fuori di testa!» fece Ron, ridacchiando. Bussarono velocemente sulla porta e poi tentarono di aprirla, ma si accorsero ben presto che era chiusa a chiave. Ron, che non sopportava l’idea di essere chiuso fuori, incominciò a prendere a calci la porta.   
«Chi va là?» chiese la voce di Fred, attraverso l’uscio.  
«Sono vostro fratello»   
«Quale dei quattro?» Ora fu George a parlare.   
«Charlie, naturalmente. E con me ho portato anche un drago»   
«Sarebbe davvero fico se Charlie facesse una cose del genere» commentò Fred. Girò la chiave nella serratura e socchiuse la porta. «Che cosa volete?»   
«Far saltare in aria la casa assieme a voi?» rispose Ron, concitato.   
«Siamo occupati. E questo non è posto per dei minorenni» sentenziò George.   
«Abbiamo sentito un boato assurdo mentre salivamo. Mi dite che cosa diavolo state facendo?»   
Harry cercò di dare un’occhiata all’interno nella stanza, ma George gli coprì la visuale. «Alisecco sta bene, vero?» chiese, visibilmente nervoso.   
«Non l’abbiamo fatto esplodere, se è questo che intendi»   
«Ci fate entrare o no?» insistette Ron.   
«Chi ti credi di essere? È ovvio che non te lo permetteremo»   
«Vado a dirlo alla mamma che state combinando qualcosa se non ci lasciate entrare»   
«Ma perché devi sempre essere così irritante?» George fece un cenno al gemello e i due si scostarono dalla porta per lasciarli passare. Harry appena entrò sentì una gran puzza di bruciato. Fierobecco, ovvero Alisecco, se ne stava in un angolo della soffitta. Sembrava piuttosto nervoso.   
«Ma dovete stare proprio qui? State spaventato Fierobe… Alisecco» disse Harry.   
«Non è per niente spaventato, guardalo. E poi ormai siamo diventati amici. Ci permette di usare l’intera stanza»   
Harry vide un vecchio calderone posto in mezzo alla camera. Un fuoco magico faceva bollire una stranissima sostanza verde acido. Per terra vi era una siringa per dolci, ancora perfettamente pulita. Accanto ad essa invece un piatto ripieno di dolci della signora Weasley.   
«Ecco chi ha preso il resto dei dolci! La mamma ha incolpato me!» si lamentò Ron.   
«Oh, allora servi a qualcosa, fratellino» sogghignò Fred, punzecchiandolo.   
«Che cos’è?» chiese Harry, indicando la pozione.   
«Stiamo facendo un esperimento. Non sappiamo esattamente che cosa faccia questa pozione, ma…»   
«Fred, credo che sia pronta» lo chiamò George.   
I due si misero immediatamente all’opera. Con un gesto della bacchetta spensero il fuoco, immersero la siringa nella pozione e dopodiché la infilarono in uno dei dolci. Quando tutto fu pronto i gemelli si guardarono negli occhi, eccitati.   
«Non avete mica l’intenzione di ingoiare quella roba, vero?» fece Ron.   
«Tocca a te questa volta, Fred» disse George, ignorando il fratello minore.   
Fred avvicinò il dolce alle labbra. «Alla tua salute, George» Detto questo diede un morso al dolce. «Davvero buono» fece, con la bocca piena.   
«Fred, ti stai avvelenando!» urlò Ron, ansiosamente.   
«Zitto tu» gli intimò George, seccato. «Come ti senti, Freddie? Sta succedendo qualcosa?»   
«No, per ora niente» rispose l’altro. «Forse un leggero formicolio sulla pianta dei piedi…»   
George tirò fuori da una delle tasche un blocco per appunti. Incominciò a scrivere tutti i sintomi che riportava il gemello. Rimasero tutti con il fiato sospeso a fissare Fred. Quest’ultimo si guardava intorno, quasi divertito ad avere tutte quelle attenzioni. D’improvviso il suo viso si fece rosso. Davvero tanto rosso, come le pareti della Sala Comune di Grifondoro.   
«Che cosa c’è?» chiese Fred, notando le espressioni basite dei tre.   
«Ti fa male qualche cosa?»  
«No» rispose. «Ah, no, aspetta…ora fa male»  
D’un tratto sul suo viso comparvero grossi foruncoli, pieni di pus. Erano grossi come palline da golf e sembrava potessero esplodere da un momento all’altro.   
«Merlino!» urlò Fred, sofferente, mentre si toccava il viso.   
«No, non toccare, potrebbero…»   
Ma fu troppo tardi. Uno dei foruncoli scoppiò e sporcò gli abiti di George.   
«Che schifo! Non posso guardare!» urlò Ron, sconvolto. «Avete preparato un antidoto, spero!»  
«No, niente antidoto. Non sapevamo nemmeno quali sarebbero stati gli effetti!» rispose George.   
Fred, inaspettatamente, scoppiò a ridere di gusto. Lo guardarono tutti come se fosse impazzito. Qualche momento dopo anche George si unì a lui. Risero come se non ci fosse un domani e batterono le mani per terra, euforicamente. Harry e Ron si scambiarono un’occhiata confusa.   
«Sembri la zia Tess!» esclamò George, con le lacrime agli occhi.   
«Dovremmo fare una foto e mandargliela»   
«Ci cancellerebbe dal suo testamento»   
«Lo facciamo?»   
Ron sospirò. «No, lasciate in pace la zia Tess e preoccupatevi della mamma. Si infurierà a morte vedendoti in questo stato, Fred»   
«Che c’è? È solo un’acne improvvisa»   
«Ah-ah, anche sotto l’effetto del Veritaserum non ti crederebbe»   
Infatti appena Fred comparve in cucina per la cena, la signora Weasley sgranò gli occhi e le cadde il mestolo dalle mani. Fred si sedette tranquillamente al suo posto, ignorando lo sconvolgimento generale. Calò un silenzio tesissimo, anche se i due gemelli fecero di tutto per comportarsi normalmente. Harry vide il colorito della signora Weasley cambiare dal rosa al rosso intenso e delle rughe le si formarono attorno agli occhi.   
«Non. Avrete. Osato!» gridò la signora Weasley così forte da far sobbalzare Hermione dallo spavento. «Vi avevo detto che gli esperimenti potevano essere pericolosi! E ora guardati! GUARDATI!»   
«Scompariranno in pochi giorni, mamma» disse Fred, con lo sguardo abbassato.  
«Non m’importa! Quel che fate può essere davvero molto dannoso per i vostri corpi! E non ho nessuna voglia di portarvi al San Mungo per tali sciocchezze! Papà sarebbe del tutto oltraggiato se fosse qui! E abbiate un po’ di rispetto per lui! Giocare con la vostra salute in questo modo quando vostro padre lotta per stare bene ogni giorno è da villani!»


	14. Capitolo 14

«Zia Petunia» mormorò Harry, in un sussurro, mentre lavava i piatti sporchi del pranzo. Osservava fuori dalla finestra suo cugino Dudley. Scorrazzava per la via con la sua bici nuova di zecca che gli avevano regalato i suoi genitori per il nono compleanno. «Perché Dudley può andare a giocare mentre io no?»   
Zia Petunia lo squadrò in modo alquanto cattivo. «Che domanda stupida, Harry! Al contrario di Dudley tu non combinerai mai nulla nella vita»   
«No…io voglio fare il poliziotto, così posso aiutare le persone» rispose Harry, eccitato. Era da molto che pensava alla sua futura professione. Aveva cambiato spesso idea, doveva ammetterlo. Le più suggestive erano tra il pompiere, il dottore e, naturalmente, il poliziotto. A dire il vero non era ancora arrivato alla sua scelta definitiva. C’erano troppe cose che poteva fare ed era così difficile scegliere!   
Petunia rise, istericamente. «Non essere sciocco! Al massimo potrai fare il lavapiatti in qualche ristorante oppure pulire le case altrui. Tanto vale incominciare ad imparare fin da subito, no? È per questo che non ti lascio uscire a giocare. Mi preoccupo per il tuo miserabile futuro, ragazzino»   
Harry tirò su col naso, tremendamente deluso dalla risposta cruenta della zia. Continuò a strofinare un piatto già perfettamente pulito, sovrappensiero. «Io non voglio fare il lavapiatti» sottintese.   
«Oh, allora sarai l’ennesimo disoccupato di turno. Ma in fondo che cosa posso aspettarmi? Tale padre tale figlio»   
«Che cosa vuol dire disoccupato?» chiese Harry, confuso. Quella parola l’aveva già sentita, ma non aveva mai compreso bene il suo significato.   
«Vuol dire essere un buono a nulla» rispose aspra la zia.  
«E mio padre era un disoccupato?»   
«Naturale, un completo nullafacente. Uno stupido»   
«Mio padre non era stupido»   
«Oh, lo era eccome! E tua madre non era da meno a sposare un tipo del genere! Sai, appena ho posato gli occhi su di lui ho pensato fin da subito che aveva un comportamento da perfetto criminale» fece zia Petunia, arcigna.   
A Harry gli si inumidirono gli occhi a sentire parole simili. Non poteva essere… Suo padre non poteva essere stato un criminale. O sì? Si asciugò una lacrima silenziosa, prima che zia Petunia potesse notarla. Non doveva piangere. «Non sarò come mio padre allora» disse Harry, sicuro di sé. Gli era stato difficile pronunciare quella frase. Ma di sicuro non voleva diventare un fuorilegge. Non voleva fare del male alle persone, anzi…quello che desiderava maggiormente era aiutarle.   
«I figli seguono sempre le orme dei genitori. Perché credi che ti abbiamo educato in questo modo così rigoroso? Non vogliamo rischiare che tu possa diventare come lui»   
Il ricordo si fece meno vivido e dinanzi a lui, invece degli occhi irritati di zia Petunia, comparvero quelli freddi e impenetrabili di Piton. Era così strano. Mentre Piton gli invadeva la mente dimenticava del tutto che quegli eventi erano già passati. Li doveva rivivere nuovamente, dimenticandosi del tutto che ad assistere vi fosse anche il professore di Pozioni. Il cuore gli martellava in petto con violenza e sentiva un sudore freddo colargli dalla fronte. Si accorse parecchi istanti più tardi che aveva le guance bagnate di lacrime. Piton non disse nulla, sembrava pensieroso. Harry si asciugò frettolosamente il viso con il dorso della mano e tentò di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo, visibilmente imbarazzato.   
«Legiliments!» tuonò la voce di Piton e l’ufficio scomparve ancora…  
Il ricordo risaliva allo stesso giorno, solo parecchie ore più tardi. Harry era chiuso nel sottoscala a notte fonda e se ne stava seduto sul letto, con la schiena poggiata sulla parete. Teneva le gambe strette al petto, raggomitolato su se stesso. Piangeva in silenzio. Non era un pianto da bambini, quello. Non si lasciava sfuggire nessun singhiozzo o lamento. Erano lacrime silenti, colme di un dolore che un bambino della sua età non dovrebbe mai provare. Lo strazio che sentiva era così intenso da averlo fatto piangere per ore intere. Quel pomeriggio aveva formulato un pensiero davvero molto brutto. Quando aveva scoperto che suo padre era stato un criminale era tutto cambiato dentro di sé. La visione di lui si era modificata senza preavviso. Non pensava più a lui come un uomo forte e gentile, ma un omaccione malfamato e violento. Sua zia gli aveva messo quest’immagine in testa e ora non poteva più scacciarla via. Che ne poteva sapere lui, in fondo? Non aveva mai conosciuto veramente i suoi genitori. Zia Petunia invece sì. Se lei diceva che erano state delle persone così irresponsabili… Allora forse è stata una fortuna che fossero morti in quell’incidente d’auto quando lui era appena un neonato. Almeno grazie alla loro morte aveva avuto un’educazione come si deve dai suoi zii… Quei pensieri così egoisti e colmi di disprezzo lo riscossero. Subito dopo aver realizzato quale pensiero gli fosse venuto in mente se ne pentì amaramente. Si era punto il palmo della mano con un coltello che stava sciacquando sotto il getto della spina per evitare di scoppiare a piangere davanti a zia Petunia. Che cosa diamine gli era passato per la testa? Non erano pensieri da fare, quelli! Erano pur sempre i suoi genitori! E per quanto ne sapeva zia Petunia poteva anche avergli detto una menzogna, benché non ne era per niente certo. Il fatto era che…non gli importava veramente che cosa o chi erano stati i suoi genitori. Ciò che desiderava realmente era sentire l’affetto di una mamma o un papà. I suoi zii l’avevano sempre allontanato, era cresciuto senza sentirsi apprezzato o amato. Aveva visto Dudley venir sbaciucchiato disgustosamente da zia Petunia, abbracciato calorosamente da zio Vernon…ma lui non aveva mai ricevuto attenzioni simili. Certe volte Harry li capiva. In fondo lui non era figlio loro. Ma dimostrargli almeno che gli volevano bene qualche volta…almeno un po’. Ma sapeva che non lo avrebbero mai fatto. A loro non importava nulla di lui. Desideravano soltanto che crescesse in fretta, diventasse maggiorenne e se ne andasse di casa per sempre.   
E quella notte invece Harry desiderò che sua madre e suo padre lo venissero a prendere per portarlo via da quella casa, indipendentemente se erano persone cattive o sconsiderate. Almeno loro lo avrebbero amato per quello che era. E al diavolo l’educazione.   
Poi la scena cambiò velocemente. Ci fu un altro ricordo, di quando aveva più o meno dieci anni. Harry si rese immediatamente conto di quale ricordo si trattava. Cercò di resistere, di allontanare Piton da quella memoria, inutilmente. Benché Piton avesse capito che Harry non desiderasse fargli vedere quel singolo ricordo, lui gli penetrò la mente più a fondo, insistendo di vedere.  
Dudley era in giardino a giocare, mentre Harry era intento a potare le piante per ordine di zia Petunia. Il cugino tentava in qualche modo di saltare alla corda, comperata da poco da zia Marge. Era la prima volta che la usava e la sua ciccia quando saltava sballottava su e giù. Harry lo osservava di nascosto, cercando di nascondere il sorriso divertito che aveva stampato in faccia. Fu quando Dudley inciampò sulla corda e cadde come un sacco di patate per terra che Harry non riuscì più a trattenersi. Le sue risate si udirono fino in strada e lasciò cadere per terra l’annaffiatoio, sbadatamente.   
«Che cos’hai da ridere, eh!?» urlò Dudley, rosso in volto dalla rabbia. Harry non si era accorto che lo aveva raggiunto. Lo prese per il colletto e lo strattonò con violenza, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Cadde a pancia in giù e riuscì ad allentare la caduta con le mani. Fece per rialzarsi, pronto a fuggire dall’ira di suo cugino, ma Dudley fu sorprendentemente più veloce. Gli lanciò qualche pugno e Harry urlò dal dolore. Afferrò Dudley per i capelli e tirò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, fin quando non sentì che si strappavano dalla nuca. Dudley incominciò a frignare per la frustrazione e il dolore, ma non demordeva la presa su di lui. Harry doveva rialzarsi, per fuggire il più lontano possibile. Ma Dudley lo aveva inchiodato per terra con tutto il suo peso e non c’era speranza di riuscire a smuoverlo. Era troppo pesante. Dudley gli lanciò l’ennesimo pugno e questa volta lo colpì direttamente in faccia per vendicarsi. Le sue nocche colpirono l’occhio sinistro di Harry. Quest’ultimo rimase paralizzato dal dolore. Ma quando si rese conto che era ancora in grado a riaprirlo, agì di rimando. Piantò a Dudley diversi calci e pugni, facendolo sussultare dalla sorpresa. Riuscì a sfuggirgli dalle mani e così Harry ebbe la possibilità di rialzarsi da terra. Continuò a colpire Dudley con tutte le sue forze e in un attimo fu sopra di lui.  
«Ma che cosa fate!?» urlò zio Vernon, uscendo dalla porta laterale che dava in giardino. «Ragazzo, smettila di picchiarlo! Finiscila, ti ho detto!»   
Ma Harry non ubbidì. Era colto dal terrore, dalla paura che Dudley potesse fargli davvero male. Non era stata una zuffa infantile la loro. Dudley aveva fatto sul serio e così anche lui. Continuava a colpire e a scalciare senza tregua, senza alcuna intenzione di volersi fermare.   
«Basta!» ripeté zio Vernon, afferrando Harry per i fianchi e sollevandolo di slancio per allontanarlo da Dudley. Harry però non smise di dimenarsi, di difendersi. Zio Vernon lo lasciò cadere per terra e per farlo smettere gli tirò una sberla così forte da fargli girare la testa. Harry si coprì istintivamente il volto con le braccia, spaventato come non mai. Zio Vernon lo stava picchiando. Gli tirò un’altra sberla, questa volta sul braccio e fece ancor più male.   
«Ah!» urlò Harry, sofferente.  
«Come ti viene in mente di alzare le mani su mio figlio!» urlò, furioso.   
Ed ecco arrivare un calcio…e un altro ancora.  
Harry cadde dalla sedia e andò a sbattere sul pavimento dei sotterranei di Hogwarts. Rimase per terra, talmente mortificato da non volersi più rialzare. Piton aveva visto tutto…, pensò. Non osava muoversi, era come impietrito. Fissava il pavimento davanti a sé come se fosse la cosa più interessante al mondo. Era nervoso, agitato. Non voleva affrontare Piton. Né ora né mai. Però era lì, proprio a due passi da lui. E stava assimilando tutto ciò che aveva appena visto nei suoi ricordi.   
«Potter, alzati» gli ordinò.   
Harry non si mosse. Rimase lì, fermo, fingendosi sordo.   
«Obbedisci. Ora»   
Non c’erano vie di scampo. Niente di niente. Socchiuse per un attimo gli occhi, cercando di riprendere la calma. Con le ginocchia tremanti staccò le mani dal pavimento di pietra e incominciò ad alzarsi. Fu proprio in quel momento che accadde. Lo colse del tutto alla sprovvista, talmente all’improvviso da togliergli il fiato in corpo. Alzò per un attimo lo sguardo per vedere se Piton avesse alzato nuovamente la bacchetta su di lui, ma notò subito che la sua mano era abbassata. Il volto del professore era lievemente scosso, più pallido del solito si oserebbe dire. Harry aveva come l’impressione che lo stesse perforando di nuovo. Più intensamente questa volta. E la cosa peggiorò di molto. Il dolore fu così forte da fargli perdere il controllo sul corpo. I suoi muscoli cedettero e ricadde per terra. La sua fronte sbatté violentemente sulla pietra dura, senza alcun attenuamento. Non sentì dolore. La sua mente era troppo concentrata a cercare di contrastare quella presenza così invasiva. Non si trattava del maestro di Pozioni... Questa volta era differente. Riconosceva l’impronta magica di Piton e quella sicuramente non era la sua. Ne era certo. Ma allora chi…? E la risposta gli fu chiara subito dopo. Voldemort.


	15. Capitolo 15

La cicatrice incominciò a bruciare così forte da sembrargli che avesse un carbone ardente incollato sulla fronte. La testa incominciò a dolergli e il dolore aumentava ogni secondo di più.   
«Potter?» fece Piton, per un attimo confuso.   
Trovò il suo insegnante immobile a fissarlo, decisamente imperturbabile e freddo, come suo solito. Ma fu dal suo sguardo truce che capì che questa volta era in grave pericolo. Piton non lo aveva mai guardato in quel modo e dentro di sé sperava che non lo facesse mai più. Non gradiva affatto che quegli occhi neri lo scrutassero in tal modo, come se per lui non ci fosse più speranza.   
Harry fu pervaso da un dolore così atroce da farlo urlare. Fu uno di quegli urli che mai si desiderava udire nella vita. Un urlo di pura sofferenza e di disperazione. Harry si lasciò andare sul pavimento, dimenticandosi completamente di ciò che lo circondava. Sentiva il suo corpo scosso dalle convulsioni e dopo qualche istante la vista gli si annebbiò. Non vide più nulla.   
«Potter!» Delle braccia lo avvolsero, ma fu un tocco distante, lo sentiva a stento. Perché tutto ciò che provava in quel momento era solo il dolore alla testa. Non gli lasciava nemmeno un attimo di tregua, neanche un istante per riprendere fiato. Udiva la sua voce urlare, gorgogliare implorazioni incomprensibili, gemere e lamentarsi.   
Poi udì una voce, sovrastò completamente tutti i rumori che aveva attorno, non udì più nulla tranne quel suono così glaciale. Era freddo, agghiacciante e capì subito a chi appartenesse.   
Harry Potter…  
Lord Voldemort stava cercando di impossessarsi di lui. E ci stava riuscendo fin troppo facilmente. 

***

Severus aveva visto la faccia di Potter cambiare da un momento all’altro. Una smorfia di pura e semplice sofferenza si era fatta strada su quel giovane volto. E i suoi occhi… Quei meravigliosi occhi verdi furono annebbiati dal dolore, dalla più naturale e intensa paura. Vide il suo corpo cedere, abbandonarsi al dolore. I suoi muscoli si contrassero spaventosamente, le sue mani si agitarono nell’aria come se cercassero una via di fuga.   
«Potter?» sentì dire la sua voce. La sua coscienza non voleva ammettere ciò che stava accadendo. Ma fu solo per un breve attimo, perché comprese che il giovane Grifondoro aveva bisogno di un aiuto immediato.   
«Potter!» D’istinto si precipitò accanto al ragazzo. Il suo corpo stava avendo delle forti convulsioni e per evitare che si facesse male alla testa, gli sollevò la schiena da terra, stringendolo saldamente nelle sue braccia. I suoi occhi erano sbarrati, vuoti, invasi dal terrore. A quella vista Severus ebbe una forte morsa allo stomaco. Ripensò a lei… si chiese se anche lei avesse avuto uno sguardo simile quando… Scosse la testa, leggermente, cacciando via quei pensieri. Non c’era tempo, ora. Suo figlio stava soffrendo e lui doveva aiutarlo. Trasfigurò la sua scrivania in un lettino e con un incantesimo non verbale fece fluttuare Potter sulla superficie morbida. Comprese immediatamente che se il ragazzo continuava ad agitarsi in quel modo sarebbe caduto dal letto e capì di dover agire nel modo più brutale.   
«Potter…perdonami se devo arrivare a questo, ma ne va del tuo bene» gli sussurrò, anche se sapeva che non riusciva a sentirlo.  
Agitò la sua bacchetta contro di lui e fece apparire delle corde invisibili attorno ai polsi e alle caviglie del ragazzo, legandolo al letto. Vide il terrore comparire sul volto di Potter, che si lasciò sfuggire un sonoro lamento e per un attimo tentò di liberarsi dalle corde che lo inchiodavano al materasso. Ma fu un attimo piuttosto breve, perché ben presto si dimenticò delle corde e ritornò ad urlare a causa del dolore che il Signore Oscuro gli provocava. Severus raggiunse la sua dispensa con tutte le pozioni, ne afferrò una e la stappò. Un fumo violaceo si disperse nell’aria, emanando un profumo di ruggine. Aprì le labbra di Potter con l’altra mano e gli versò la pozione in bocca, gentilmente, cercando di tenergli ferma la testa per evitare di spandere tutto. Gli massaggiò la gola per assicurarsi che inghiottisse correttamente il liquido e dopodiché attese. Per un momento gli sembrò che funzionasse. I muscoli di Potter si rilassarono e la sua espressione si fece più tranquilla. Era una pozione contro il dolore e Severus provò un attimo di sollievo nel vedere che Potter smise di urlare in quel modo spaventoso. Durò per poco. Infatti l’effetto della pozione svanì meno di un minuto più tardi. Il ragazzo prese a scalciare, fermato però dalle corde che lo stringevano. Severus corse immediatamente verso il caminetto e infilò la testa nelle braci.   
«Silente!»   
Il tono preoccupato di Piton allarmò subito il Preside, che se ne stava a passeggiare su e giù per l’ufficio. Rivolse lo sguardo verso il caminetto e scrutò Piton con intensità. «Ragazzo mio, cosa c’è che non va?» chiese.  
«È Potter! Il Signore Oscuro sta cercando di impossessarsi di lui!» urlò Severus.   
Silente non perse tempo. Con un’agilità innaturale per i suoi anni, si precipitò nel camino e Severus si ritrasse, attendendo che il Preside comparisse nei sotterranei del castello. Quando apparve aveva il volto contratto dalla preoccupazione, che tuttavia sembrava del tutto controllata. Affiancò Potter subito dopo e lo analizzò attentamente. Continuava a dimenarsi e Severus si rese presto conto che attorno ai polsi gli si erano formati dei lividi arrossati a causa delle corde. Sospirò. Usare un incantesimo di immobilizzazione gli sembrava una cosa troppo crudele da fare. Era molto meglio per Potter esprimere il suo dolore con le grida e i movimenti. Essere forzati all’immobilità quando si provava un tale dolore era una doppia tortura, Severus lo sapeva.   
«Da quanto tempo è incominciato?» chiese il Preside.   
«Da cinque minuti, più o meno»   
«Sta cercando di contrastarlo» osservò Silente. «Harry, intendo. Sta cercando di impedirgli di entrare nella sua mente. Tuttavia non è molto forte. Le sue barriere mentali sono cedevoli. A Voldemort non ci vorrà molto prima di abbatterle»   
«Albus, lo sta uccidendo» mormorò Piton, con il cuore in gola.   
Silente lo guardò, attraverso i suoi occhiali a mezzaluna. Gli occhi azzurri incontrarono quelli neri di Severus con fermezza.   
«Devi respingerlo, Severus»   
Il maestro di Pozioni non cambiò espressione a quell’affermazione. Non distolse nemmeno lo sguardo dal vecchio Preside. «Non posso farlo io. Per questo motivo ti ho chiamato. Il Signore Oscuro avvertirà sicuramente la presenza di un terzo mago nella testa di Potter. E se sarò io a respingerlo sono certo che sarà capace di individuarmi, di riconoscere la mia traccia magica»   
Silente rimase inespressivo, quasi quanto Piton. «Severus, tu non capisci. Sai bene che l’intrusione di una persona nella mente altrui può causare un dolore inimmaginabile, come puoi vedere dal volto di Harry in questo momento. Entrare in due in una mente tanto debole e vulnerabile potrebbe causare gravi danni al cervello, lo sai. Tu sei più bravo di me in Legilimanzia. Io non so se sarei capace di respingere Voldemort e allo stesso tempo evitare che Harry subisca dei danni a causa della mia presenza in sé. Per questo ora ti chiedo di farlo tu»   
«Io…non posso. Se lo faccio la mia copertura salta, non sarò più una spia, ma un traditore agli occhi del Signore Oscuro. Albus, non posso mandare in fumo in questo modo tanti anni di duro lavoro! C’è ancora molto da fare, io ti servo!» esclamò burbero Severus.   
«È più importante Harry per me che il tuo ruolo di spia. Mi dispiace, Severus, ma non voglio rischiare di perderlo. Ti ricordi che cos’hai promesso a te stesso quattordici anni fa?»   
Severus lanciò un’occhiata minacciosa al Preside, ma dopodiché si calmò. Come sempre Silente aveva ragione. Potter era in pericolo e lui aveva promesso di proteggerlo sempre, con tutte le sue forze. Il suo ruolo di spia era secondario, Potter veniva per primo invece. Digrignò i denti e si avvicinò al corpo instabile del ragazzo.   
I due uomini si scambiarono un’occhiata fugace, piena di significato. Silente gli fece un cenno con la testa, rincuorandolo. «Mi fido di te, Severus»   
Piton osservò per un attimo Potter e gli poggiò un dito sulla fronte, proprio sopra la cicatrice a forma di saetta. Era bollente, arrossata e stava per riaprirsi. Doveva respingere il Signore Oscuro. E doveva farlo bene. Non poteva permettere che Potter potesse riscontrare qualche danno celebrale per colpa sua. Non si sarebbe mai più perdonato a quel punto. Chiuse per un momento gli occhi e liberò la mente, controllando il suo respiro. Ripensò a Lily, al suo straordinario sorriso.   
Aiutami.   
«Legiliments!»   
Silente vide Piton irrompere nella mente di Harry con una forza tale da far sobbalzare il corpo del ragazzo. Harry si contrasse, spalancò la bocca, desideroso di urlare, ma nulla fuoriuscì da quelle labbra rosee, eccetto dei singhiozzi strozzati. Teneva gli occhi spalancati verso il soffitto, offuscati dal patimento che provava. Silente si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli strinse la mano in una stretta ferrea. Vide il volto di Piton cambiare. Era contratto dallo sforzo, teneva gli occhi saldamente chiusi e, al contrario di Harry, cercava di non farsi sfuggire nessun lamento dalla bocca. Harry ebbe un altro scossone e a questo punto urlò forte, affondando le unghie nel materasso.   
Piton vacillò, ma riprese immediatamente il controllo. Il sudore imperlava la sua fronte pallida e teneva le labbra strette in una morsa. Il suo corpo venne scosso da dei lievi tremiti e Silente capì che stava soffrendo anche lui. Era pienamente concentrato e cercava in tutti i modi di contrastare la presenza di Voldemort dentro al Bambino Sopravvissuto. Il Preside scoccò un’occhiata all’orologio. Sapeva che se Piton avesse prolungato ancora di qualche minuto l’irruenza che manteneva nel ragazzo sarebbe divenuto assai pericoloso per quest’ultimo. I minuti passarono, lenti. Sembrò che non finisse mai. Harry continuava a contorcersi e a gridare. Quando finiva il fiato rimaneva con la bocca spalancata, boccheggiante, dimenticandosi di respirare. Il suo volto era arrossato dallo sforzo e aveva delle macchie violacee sul collo e sul petto. Piton invece stava continuando a sbiancare.   
«No…» mormorò faticosamente ad un certo punto la voce di Harry. Essa era fievole, e fu un sussurro quasi inudibile. «No…»   
Dopodiché non parlò più e a Silente parve come se il dolore nella sua espressione si fosse attenuato. Fu invece Piton a preoccuparlo maggiormente. Infatti il professore incominciò a tremare con violenza e barcollò pericolosamente. Silente accorse immediatamente per sostenerlo e per evitare che cadesse a terra. Piton gemette, silenziosamente.   
Poi ci fu soltanto quiete. Un silenzio di tomba. Il corpo di Harry si rilassò e incominciò a respirare normalmente, senza più agitarsi nel letto. Piton invece perse conoscenza. Il Preside riuscì ad afferrarlo con un incantesimo prima che toccasse il pavimento. Era completamente stremato. Con un altro colpo di bacchetta aprì la porta segreta che dava agli alloggi privati del professore e lo fece fluttuare fino a raggiungere la stanza da letto, dove lo depositò su di esso con estrema delicatezza. Lo stesso fece con Harry: lo liberò dalle corde che lo trattenevano e lo fece volare fino alla camera di Piton, distendendolo accanto a lui. Con la magia avvolse tutti e due con le coperte e uscì, lanciando qualche incantesimo di allarme per avvertirlo quando uno dei due si sarebbe destato.


	16. Capitolo 16

Piton socchiuse gli occhi, piano. Una fitta alla testa lo costrinse a richiuderli immediatamente. Riusciva a sentire una superficie morbida sotto di sé e comprese che doveva essere disteso su un letto, o magari su un divano. Fece passare alcuni minuti e dopodiché ritentò nuovamente. Si guardò attorno e si rese conto che quella era la sua camera. Con gran cautela si mise seduto e si accorse immediatamente di una presenza a pochi centimetri da lui. Sussultò nel vedere Harry Potter privo di sensi nel suo letto. Che diamine…?  
Silente.  
Aveva la pelle flaccida, così bianca da sembrare un cadavere. Piton avvicinò una mano al volto del ragazzo per controllare se respirasse ancora. Era vivo, grazie alla sua grande fortuna. Sospirò e si accorse di provare sollievo. Potter era sopravvissuto all’ennesimo attacco di Voldemort. Ma sulla sua sanità mentale era ancora tutto da vedere. Allungò la mano fino alla sua fronte e lo toccò, cautamente. Era fresca, niente febbre. Un’altra grande notizia.   
In quel preciso momento la porta si spalancò e sulla soglia vi apparve il Preside. Piton staccò immediatamente la mano dalla fronte di Potter, sperando che l’uomo non lo avesse visto. Tuttavia a giudicare dallo sguardo brillante che Silente gli rivolse lo aveva notato eccome.   
«La sua temperatura è nella norma» lo informò, cercando di spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzante.   
«Ben svegliato, Severus. Come ti senti?» domandò Silente, ignorando il suo commento sbrigativo.  
«Sto bene, Albus. Per quanto tempo sono rimasto incosciente?»   
«Tre ore all’incirca e mi sorprende che non siano di più. Respingere Voldemort è un’impresa assai ardua, immagino»   
Piton annuì, con le labbra serrate, senza trapelare nessuna emozione. «Potter come sta? Hai capito lo stato mentale del ragazzo?»   
«Tutto a tempo debito, ragazzo mio. Lo si capirà appena si sveglierà»   
Benché Piton non volesse dimostrarlo, Silente comprese che era ansioso. Gli rivolse un sorriso, cercando di rassicurarlo. «Non temere, sono sicuro che hai fatto un ottimo lavoro»   
«Non sarei così bendisposto se fossi in te, Silente. Non sono infallibile nemmeno io»   
«Certo che no, ma un po’ di ottimismo non fa mai male»   
«Quando credi che si sveglierà?»   
«La sua mente è stata sottoposta a un forzamento inimmaginabile, Severus. E credo proprio che per riprendersi dormirà a lungo. In fondo il sonno è ristoratore, no?» disse, ironicamente.   
«Temo di aver danneggiato il ragazzo»   
«Non dirlo neanche. E comunque vada sappi che…»   
«No! Non voglio che tu mi perdoni, Albus! Non lo meriterei!»   
«Non hai avuto scelta e tutti possiamo commettere degli sbagli, lo sai bene, ragazzo mio, tu più di qualunque altro»   
Severus sbuffò, irritato. Non voleva sentire una parola di più dal Preside. Sentiva il nervosismo crescere e non lo sopportava. Si avviò verso la cucina, prese un bicchiere dalla dispensa e lo riempì di acqua fresca. Aveva la gola arida da procurargli un grande fastidio. Sorseggiò l’acqua di fretta, quasi con furia. Nella sua mente alleggiava l’immagine di un Potter stravolto dalla sofferenza, dal terrore. Non se lo sarebbe mai scordato, questo era certo. 

***

Harry non riusciva a udire niente. Le sue orecchie fischiavano e si sentiva sprofondare continuamente. Gli sembrava di cadere, a lungo, in una discesa infinita, senza una fine definitiva. Cercava di capire che cosa stesse accadendo, ma niente gli fece ricordare del perché si trovasse in quello stato. Era perduto in se stesso, nel suo nulla, negli abissi più remoti della sua anima.   
Poi gli sembrò di udire delle voci. Un suono lontano, sordo, come se fosse all’interno di un’ampolla colma d’acqua. Riconobbe all’istante la voce profonda del professore di Pozioni e fu allora che rammentò ogni cosa. L’invasione mentale da parte di Voldemort, la paura, il dolore che aveva provato. Quel terribile dolore che gli era sembrato non finire mai.   
Era incominciato tutto velocemente. Il dolore era stato intenso, potente. Aveva predominato su tutto. Voldemort aveva cercato in ogni modo di rompere le sue barriere, di scavalcarle. Ma lui aveva resistito per un po’. Anche se sapeva che prima o poi Voldemort avrebbe vinto, non aveva voluto rendergliela troppo facile. Aveva ripensato a suo padre, James. Chissà se quando aveva visto Voldemort comparire sulla soglia di casa non avesse pensato la stessa cosa. Aveva sfilato la bacchetta e aveva duellato con Voldemort, fino alla morte, benché privo di speranza. Il pensiero di suo padre lo aveva portato a resistere ancora di più. I suoi genitori avevano lottato fino alla fine e lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso, perché era un Potter. E i Potter muoiono solo quando vengono battuti. Non si lasciano andare.   
Era rimasto ad agonizzare per molto tempo, ore, o almeno così gli era sembrato. Aveva perduto completamente il controllo del proprio corpo. Aveva sentito la sua voce urlare, le sue braccia dimenarsi, la sua schiena inarcarsi spaventosamente. Voldemort era riuscito a scavalcare alcune barriere, benché avesse tentato di fermarlo in tutti i modi possibili. Quel dolore era insostenibile e aveva incominciato a cedere, a poco a poco. Gli era parso così strano vedere se stesso scivolare verso la morte, verso la sconfitta. Sapeva che se Voldemort avesse scavalcato ancora una di quelle cosiddette barriere avrebbe raggiunto quello che Piton aveva definito “ultimo stadio”. Era all’limite e non sarebbe riuscito a respingerlo ancora a lungo. Si era sentito perduto, completamente. Voldemort aveva finalmente raggiunto la vittoria e lui aveva miserabilmente perso la battaglia, la guerra. Il nemico aveva prevalso. Ma in fondo che cosa poteva aspettarsi? Come aveva solo potuto immaginare che proprio lui, un ragazzino di appena quindici anni, potesse sconfiggere il più potente mago degli ultimi decenni? Insomma, avevano paragonato Lord Voldemort a Gellert Grindelwald. Qualcuno aveva sostenuto persino che i suoi poteri erano ancora maggiori di quelli del Mago Oscuro di cinquant’anni orsono. Come aveva potuto pensare che un ragazzino stolto e incapace come lui potesse vincere su di lui? Era stato solo uno sciocco, un illuso. E lo stesso tutta la Comunità Magica. Lui era soltanto una marionetta degli eventi, un caso. Perché è ciò che era successo, no? Era sopravvissuto a Voldemort per tutto quel tempo solo per caso, per la sua grande fortuna sfacciata. Non per bravura. Se lo avesse voluto veramente Voldemort lo avrebbe ucciso in qualunque istante. Ed era questo che stava accadendo in quei momenti. Lo stava uccidendo, perché anche lui ne aveva avuto abbastanza di quella storia del Bambino Sopravvissuto, del Salvatore del Mondo Magico. Tutti quei titoli che avevano riservato a Harry erano solamente una mera illusione di un futuro migliore. Avevano riposto tutti la loro fiducia in un bambino, perché la guerra, la paura e le tante sofferenze portavano le persone ad affidarsi anche nelle più misere speranze.   
Fu proprio nell’istante in cui stava per mollare che lui comparve. Lo aveva riconosciuto immediatamente. La sua penetrazione non era dolorosa, né invasiva. Per un momento si era spaventato. Che cosa diamine ci faceva anche Piton nella sua testa? Era venuto per dare una mano a Voldemort? Probabilmente per finirlo più velocemente? In fondo era questo che tutti pensavano, no? Severus Piton: Mangiamorte. E di solito le voci avevano sempre un pizzico di verità. Quante volte Ron e Hermione gli avevano ripetuto di non fidarsi? Quante volte avevano sospettato di lui? Era tremendamente facile, in fondo. Con quel suo comportamento burbero e con quel suo aspetto misterioso dava davvero l’illusione di una persona cattiva. Aveva bloccato anche lui, alla fine. Non gli permise di avanzare ancora. Bloccarlo fu un doppio dolore, perché sia Piton che Voldemort stavano cercando contemporaneamente di entrare più in profondità della sua mente.   
“Potter”, era Piton, Gli stava parlando. “Posso aiutarti, ma tu devi aiutare me. Per respingere il Signore Oscuro ho bisogno che tu mi permetta di entrare. Devi accettare la mia presenza in te”. Dopo quelle parole aveva sentito Piton ritentare, ma Harry lo ostacolò nuovamente.   
“No”, sentenziò, mentalmente. Perché non lo lasciava in pace? Perché non se ne andava e basta? Che cosa voleva ancora da lui?   
“Oh, andiamo, Potter, lasciami entrare. Non ti farò del male, te lo prometto. Fidati di me, solo per questa volta. Fidati di me.”  
Quelle parole erano sembrate così sincere e confortanti che Harry non poté che cedere. Piton ebbe libero accesso a tutta la mente di Harry, senza più alcuna barriera a respingerlo. Il ragazzo si abbandonò a lui, fidandosi, riponendo la sua stessa vita nelle mani dell’uomo che per anni aveva disprezzato. Piton aveva preso il suo posto e ora stava respingendo Voldemort con tutto se stesso, costringendolo ad arretrare. Per un attimo Harry si era sentito apprezzato, voluto. Piton lo stava aiutando per davvero. Non voleva che morisse. Non lo ostacolò in nessun modo come centinaia di volte aveva tentato. Si era reso conto che era tremendamente facile permettere a un Legiliments di entrare, molto più semplice che respingerlo. Dopo qualche istante la presenza di Voldemort era scomparsa del tutto, lasciando solamente Piton a invadere la sua mente. Ci fu un attimo di completa pace, di una palpabile tranquillità.   
“È finita. Sei al sicuro, ora. Riposa, chiudi gli occhi e cerca di riposare”, gli disse Piton, gentilmente.   
E così Harry aveva ubbidito. Si era lasciato andare al sonno, colto da un improvviso senso di sicurezza che gli avevano recato quelle parole.   
Ed ora eccolo lì, che brancolava nell’oscurità. Tentò di aprire le palpebre, ma fu inutile. Il sonno lo colse nuovamente. Si risvegliava e si riaddormentava, come se il suo corpo si rifiutasse di riprendersi, di svegliarsi completamente. Sentiva dolore ovunque. I suoi muscoli erano indolenziti e a giudicare dal sapore di ruggine che aveva in bocca doveva essersi morso la lingua ad un certo punto, perché gli pulsava tremendamente. Era una situazione alquanto bizzarra, doveva ammetterlo. I sogni che faceva erano tremendamente reali. Sognava di destarsi e di trovarsi Piton accanto a sé, a dormire nel suo stesso letto. Poi il sognò cambiò: sentì Piton mentre poggiava una mano calda sopra la sua fronte, controllando se avesse la febbre. Quel gesto non gli fece ribrezzo, anzi, per un attimo si beò di quel contatto così gentile da parte dell’uomo.


	17. Capitolo 17

Harry aprì gli occhi, confuso. Sentiva il suo corpo pesante, come se la gravità terrestre nel lasso di tempo in cui era rimasto incosciente fosse cambiata. Si sentiva gli arti doloranti e sul petto sembrava come se avesse un grosso masso che gli impediva di respirare correttamente. Il suo respiro infatti era corto, spezzato, probabilmente dal senso di oppressione che lo stava pian piano invadendo. Stava incominciando a rammentare ogni cosa. Il patimento che aveva provato era un ricordo doloroso e intenso. Mai aveva provato tanta disperazione in vita sua. Voldemort non aveva avuto pietà di lui, ma in fondo la pietà probabilmente non la conosceva. Non vi era anima in quel corpo dall’apparenza così serpentesco. Esso era soltanto un involucro vuoto, Harry l’aveva capito. Chissà se un tempo vi fosse stato almeno qualcosa, un barlume di speranza per salvare quell’uomo da se stesso. Harry se l’era chiesto molte volte, ma mai aveva trovato risposta. Lord Voldemort aveva seguito tutte le strade sbagliate, le più buie e devastanti che avesse potuto scegliere. E sono state proprio queste decisioni a determinare il suo essere, a renderlo incapace di amare.   
«Potter»   
Harry sussultò a sentire quella voce. Piton. Non si era accorto della sua presenza nella stanza. A proposito…dov’era? Quel soffitto di certo non era l’infermeria, ci era stato troppe volte per non riconoscerlo. Scostò la testa di lato e si rese conto che era in una camera da letto. Non vi erano finestre e questo significava che era ancora nei sotterranei. Ma allora… Arrossì visibilmente quando realizzò che quella era la stanza da letto di Severus Piton. Che diamine ci faceva lì? Piton lo avrebbe ammazzato, anzi stava per farlo, considerando che era a un metro da lui. Tentò in qualche modo di alzarsi, di abbandonare il più frettolosamente possibile il letto, ma una mano posatagli sul petto lo costrinse a ridistendersi.   
«Che cosa credi di fare? Resta giù» ordinò il professore, arcigno.   
«Cosa…?»   
«Per adesso rimarrai qui, Potter, finché non riprendi le forze» rispose Piton, prima ancora che Harry terminasse la domanda.   
«Perché non sono in infermeria?»   
«Madama Chips non conosce la Legilimanzia e gli effetti devastanti che può causare. Il Preside ha ritenuto necessario che sia io a dover prendermi cura di te, con mio gran disappunto»   
«I Weasley e Hermione sanno che cos’è successo?»   
«Pochi minuti prima che ti svegliassi il Preside si è recato a Grimmauld Place per informare tutti del spiacevole accadimento» rispose Piton, seccato di dover dare tutte quelle spiegazioni al ragazzo.   
«Potrò ritornare a Grimmauld Place?»   
«Per ora no. È il Preside comunque a decidere. Sarà lui a informarti della tua sistemazione appena ritornerà a scuola. Ora sta fermo, Potter, devo controllare i tuoi valori»   
Piton sfilò la bacchetta dal suo mantello nero e gliela poggiò sul petto, con delicatezza. Mormorò un incantesimo a sottovoce e passò la bacchetta su tutto il corpo. La concentrò soprattutto sulla fronte e Harry sentì una strana sensazione di nausea. Cercò di scostare la bacchetta di Piton dalla testa, ma lui gli afferrò la mano e lo trattenne. Se finiva per vomitare nel suo letto non era certo colpa sua.  
«So che non è piacevole, ma resisti» disse Piton, con assoluta calma. «E non vomiterai» aggiunse, con un ghigno divertito.   
Lo aveva fatto di nuovo, leggeva nella sua mente con spaventosa facilità. A Harry non piaceva affatto tutta questa storia, soprattutto perché a conoscere i suoi pensieri era il misterioso pipistrello dei sotterranei, il più odiato professore di Hogwarts e ex Mangiamorte. Che cosa aveva fatto per meritarselo?   
«Potter, sono sconvolto. Nemmeno con una Felix Felicis saresti potuto essere più fortunato di così. Non hai alcun danno apparente e la tua mente è illesa. Hai bisogno soltanto di una giornata di totale riposo, per acconsentire al tuo corpo di riprendersi»   
Harry non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa fosse una Felix Felicis, ma constatò che era decisamente meglio evitare di chiedere spiegazioni.   
«Come si suol dire, la fortuna gira sempre dalla tua parte» continuò l’uomo. A Harry sembrò che in qualche modo vi fosse del sollievo nell’espressione di Piton. Ma non ne era del tutto sicuro. Quel volto era sempre così imperscrutabile che era difficilissimo capire che cosa passasse per la mente del maestro di Pozioni.   
«Hai fame, Potter?» chiese ad un certo punto. «Penso che dovresti mangiare qualcosa»   
«Ho lo stomaco chiuso»   
«Dirò agli elfi di prepararti qualcosa di leggero, allora. Resta disteso, non alzarti da quel letto per nessun motivo, è abbastanza chiaro?» fece, minaccioso.   
«Trasparente» rispose il ragazzo, cercando di scherzare.  
Piton gli lanciò un’occhiataccia torva e uscì dalla stanza a lunghi passi.   
«Aspetti! E se devo andare in bagno?» chiese Harry, prima che chiudesse la porta dietro di sé. Lo vide alzare gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. «Ti do il permesso di alzarti solo in quell’occasione, Potter. Il bagno è in fondo al corridoio a sinistra. E non disobbedirmi»   
«Non lo farei mai» Ops, si era lasciato sfuggire quella frase senza rendersene conto.  
«Ti avverto: non osare scherzare con me» sentenziò il professore, pericolosamente, chiudendo con forza la porta e facendo tremare le pareti.   
Dopo una mezz’ora circa un elfo domestico apparve in camera. In mano teneva un vassoio con della carne al vapore, delle verdure cotte e un piatto di brodo di pollo. Consumò il pasto con calma. Non desiderava che gli comparisse nuovamente la nausea e che rischiasse di fare un macello sulle lenzuola del professore. L’elfo lo lasciò da solo e dopo un’ora ritornò per riprendersi il vassoio e le stoviglie sporche.   
«Il professor Piton ha dato a Ennkley questo libro, signore. Ha detto che potete passare il tempo leggendolo» disse Ennkley, rivelando un tomo di almeno mille pagine da sotto la tunica striminzita. L’elfo gli porse il libro in malo modo, facendolo sbattere proprio sul suo stomaco. Trattenne per un attimo il fiato per il dolore. Diamine, pesava un sacco!   
«Grazie»   
«Buona lettura, signore»   
E allora l’elfo sparì con un CRACK. Harry lanciò lo sguardo verso il titolo del libro: Malefizii et umbra, l’Occlumanzia e i meccanismi della mente umana di Liviel Jodie Eddelton Siccome non aveva niente di meglio da fare si decise ad aprire il libro. La Prefazione lo annoiò fin dalla prima riga. C’erano vari commenti di maghi e streghe illustri, che a quanto sembrava dai termini che usavano il loro lessico abbondava di parole intricate e difficili. Difatti Harry non ne capì granché, passò direttamente alla prima parte, sperando che i termini dell’autrice fossero meno pomposi. Ma le sue speranze furono assai vane. Lesse le prime tre pagine poi non ne poté più. Mise da parte il libro e ricominciò a fissare il soffitto, annoiato come non mai.   
Ci fu un altro CRACK qualche decina di minuti dopo e l’elfo ricomparì con altri tre libri tra le mani minuscole. «Il professor Piton ha detto a Ennkley che se al signor Potter non piace il primo libro che Ennkley gli ha dato allora “può cimentarsi in altre più liete letture”»   
Harry sospirò. Piton lo conosceva fin troppo bene da sapere che quel libro lo avrebbe tediato fin dall’inizio. Aveva una gran voglia di sbattere la testa contro il muro anche quando lesse i titoli degli altri libri: Pozioni ed altri rimedi per la cura della mente di Etta Johnley, Legilimanzia e Occlumanzia, due facce della stessa moneta? di Stanley Underal, Sapori di altri tempi, biografia del famoso pozionista Linfred of Stinchcombe di Rosalie Tayler Whitts.   
A quel punto era chiaro: Piton lo voleva morto di noia.   
Come aveva previsto i libri erano più che noiosi. Le pagine erano tutte riempite di parole, senza neanche un capoverso. Le frasi erano lunghe e inconcepibili e dopo che ebbe scartato i primi due, Harry si soffermò a leggere l’ultimo che Piton gli aveva consigliato, Sapori di altri tempi. Probabilmente una biografia era meno nauseante di tutti quei trattati. Fu quando lesse il nome Potter che si riscosse da quella sonnolenza che lo aveva colto mentre era intento a leggere. 

“Linfred of Stinchcombe (noto anche come il vasaio -the Potterer in inglese-) è stato un mago del XII secolo ed un pioniere delle pozioni, citato per aver inventato diverse pozioni medicinali. E' il patriarca fondatore della famiglia Potter. Linfred nacque nel XII secolo a Stinchcombe, vicino a Gloucester, in Inghilterra…”

Era un suo antenato. Il primo Potter. Lesse con gran interesse la sua vita e tutte le pozioni che aveva inventato, considerate ancora oggi fondamentali per la Comunità Magica. Rimase incollato a quel libro fino a sera, quando il Preside bussò alla sua porta e Harry si vide costretto a riporre il libro.   
«Buonasera, Harry»   
«Buonasera, professor Silente»   
«Come ti senti? Il professor Piton è stato gentile con te?» chiese, sinceramente preoccupato.   
«Sto bene, grazie. E per quanto riguarda Piton non si è fatto vedere granché»   
«Il professor Piton, Harry»  
«Certo» rispose frettolosamente Harry. «Posso ritornare a Grimmauld Place adesso che sono completamente guarito?»   
«No»   
A Harry si gelò il sangue. Perché non poteva andarsene? Stava benissimo!   
«Mi dispiace, ragazzo mio, so che desideri ritornare dai tuoi amici, ma non posso permettertelo»   
«Perché no? Sto magnificamente, davvero! Non sto mentendo»   
«Lo so che non stai mentendo, Harry. Il fatto è che l’attacco di Voldemort è stato del tutto improvviso, niente ha presagito ciò che sarebbe successo da lì a poco. È stata una gran fortuna che tu fossi in compagnia del professor Piton in quel momento. Ha saputo come agire per aiutarti a respingere Voldemort. Ti ha salvato, lo sai? Se fossi stato a Grimmauld Place ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo… I Weasley sicuramente avrebbero cercato in primo luogo di aiutarti, ma dopo qualche minuto di completa confusione avrebbero chiesto aiuto a me. Il fatto è che non sono bravo in Legilimanzia quanto il professor Piton, Harry. Non so se sarei in grado di fare ciò che Severus ha fatto. Dunque avrei sprecato altri minuti preziosi per chiamarlo, lasciandoti in balia del Signore Oscuro per almeno una quindicina di minuti. Il che è assai pericoloso, Harry. Saresti già perduto. A Voldemort non ci vuole molto prima di abbattere tutte le tue barriere mentali. Ti avrebbe ucciso»   
«Ma tutta questa storia è ormai passata, no? È finita…»   
«No, Harry, non è finita. Voldemort sarà alquanto adirato per il fatto di non essere riuscito a terminare il suo compito. Si preparerà ad attaccarti di nuovo, ne sono certo. Ed è per questo che non voglio che tu ti allontani da Hogwarts. Devi restare qui e ti affiderò al professor Piton fino all’inizio del secondo semestre. È assolutamente necessario che lui ti rimanga accanto in questo momento così delicato»   
Harry si sentì sprofondare. Piton? Piton!? Non poteva credere a ciò che sentiva. Non voleva crederci! Era soltanto un incubo, un maledetto incubo!


End file.
